Faiblesse
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Elle est une professionnelle dans l'art de la manipulation, nombreux sont tombés dans ses griffes acérés et ont perdu leur plume voir plus. Une femme tentera de participer à ce jeu dangereux dont l'issue est impossible à prévoir, qui sortira grande gagnante de cette histoire, s'il y a véritablement un vainqueur ? Rating T M pour le 1er chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**_Une nouvelle mini-fic qui sera traduite en anglais._**

* * *

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et inspecta les alentours, le lieu était tellement impersonnel. Des murs blancs, des tableaux sans gout avec des tâches abstraits qu'elle aurait pu elle-même faire, un bureau plus que minable avec le stricte minimum, la fenêtre n'était pas mieux que ce décor d'hôpital. Elle était en si mauvais était aussi vétuste que cet endroit. Elle soupira puis étira ses bras en hauteur, avec qui elle allait se retrouver ? Un autre incompétent, elle avait hâte de découvrir mais surtout de détruire sa volonté comme à tous les autres. La porte grinça et une femme rousse aux yeux vairon entra dans la pièce. La jeune femme se mit à inspecter minutieusement la nouvelle venue. Petite femme qui devait à peine faire un mètre soixante, elle était légèrement voûtée. La coupe à la garçonne, elle retira sa veste et laissa découvrir des vêtements vieillots presque masculin. L'héroïne se mit à ricaner intérieurement. Ça allait être facile, un peu trop même. La femme continua de se préparer, elle sortit un calepin ainsi qu'un crayon, ensuite elle s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Akumi Hirama. »

« Salut Akumi. Enchantée de te rencontrer ! » Répondit en retour une voix enjouée qui se rapprocha d'elle, elle lui tendit même la main afin de la serrer en signe de courtoisie, le geste dura plus longuement que nécessaire mais ce ne fut pas important. La femme semblait ravie de cette première interaction plus que positive.

« De même Shizuru. Donc comme tu le sais, je serai ta psychologue pendant la durée de ton traitement. Nous nous verrons une fois par jour, pendant une heure. »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« Est-ce que tu veux parler d'un sujet en particulier ? Je suis le genre de personne à laisser mes patients parler librement, ainsi un lien se nait et on peut parler plus librement du reste. » Cette demande semblait encourager Shizuru à parler confortablement, elle alla se réinstaller à sa place puis déclara :

« Hmm…pourquoi vous avez choisi d'être psychologue ? » La dite se mit à réfléchir et répondit :

« J'ai toujours voulu aider les gens avec mon savoir, je voulais travailler dans la médecine, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas que les maux physiques mais aussi intellectuelle. Tout le monde a besoin d'être soigné. Je donne aussi mes services à des associations. Je veux aider mon prochain. » La beauté aux cramoisis roula des yeux à cette tirade, pitié, qu'on lui donner une corde et qu'elle se pende avec, ce serait plus rapide comme traitement. Mère Térésa était là !

« Avez-vous déjà été attiré par un de vos patients ? »

« Ahah…non, ce n'est pas du tout professionnel. »

« Pourtant c'est excitant l'interdit, non ? Il y a un terme en psychologie, dans la bible c'est goûter le fruit défendu. »

« C'est possible mais- »

« Vous avez un style particulier, ça doit être difficile de trouver un homme…ou plutôt une femme… ? » La psychologue se mit à pâlir à cette insinuation. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Non, je crois que tu te trompes sur moi, je ne suis pas homosexuelle. Les femmes ne m'attirent pas, de plus, ce n'est pas le sujet. »

« Pourtant vous n'avez fait que me regarder plus que nécessaire. De nombreux androgyne et garçon manqué sont souvent attiré par les femmes. Toutefois, il y a des exceptions, c'est un peu comme dans tout. » Joua la châtain en remettant délicatement sa chevelure à l'arrière de son oreille, elle laissa apparaître la peau laiteuse de son cou fin et délicat.

« Je n'avais aucune intention de te troubler, je suis désolée, je voulais voir tes postures, en psychologie la manière dont se comporte un patient reflète son inconscience. De plus, l'apparence ne reflète pas la sexualité d'une personne. Je ne suis pas forcément féminine mais j'aime les hommes. » La patiente aux regard sang passa sa langue entre ses dents alors que son interlocutrice détourna le regard sur le côté.

« Donc si je me réfère à ce que vous dites, nous avons des réactions involontaires qui prouvent que l'on cache des choses. »

« Euh…c'est plus que complexe que cela… » Bégaya la rousse qui perdit ses moyens.

« Je vous trouble à ce point docteur~? Vous n'osez plus me regarder droit dans les yeux, vous fixez le coin du mur et vous respirez bizarrement, avez-vous besoin d'un massage, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais très douée avec mes doigts. » Ronronna la châtain alors que sa proie toussota et regarda difficilement sa patiente qui jubilait :

« Non ce n'est pas la peine. Tu vois, je te regarde. »

« Alors pourquoi vos jambes jouent des castagnettes ? On m'a toujours dit que c'était un signe d'inconfort et de nervosité cette réaction. Je vous rends nerveuse Akumi ? Pourquoi ? » La nommée arrêta net ses mouvements. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et prit plus d'assurance :

« Je pense que nous devrions parler de vous. »

« Ok. Contrairement à vous, je le dis ouvertement, j'aime les femmes surtout les embrasser. » Shizuru lécha coin de son pouce puis elle s'avachit lentement contre le fauteuil en écartant doucement ses jambes. « Une femme à un corps si doux et sensuelle…elle a des courbes que ne possèdent pas un homme, quand elle se cambre lors de l'extase, c'est magnifique non ? La sueur qui goutte sur ses plis. Un cunnilingus c'est extraordinaire, une langue qui joue avec le clitoris juste y penser j'ai envie de me masturber… je suis en train de mouiller, c'est aussi votre cas ? Vous êtes à serrer si fortement vos cuisses, voulez-vous que je vous soulage ? » Gémit l'adolescente alors que sa main droite descendit doucement vers son intimité. La psychologue se leva d'un coup prit en vitesse ses affaires avant de cracher :

« Vous êtes complètement malade ! » Shizuru se mit à rire quand la porte claqua violemment, elle reprit son air plus sérieux et acerbe.

« Et c'est vous qui dites que je suis malade ? Regardez-vous dans le miroir. Vous me dégouttez. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Si l'histoire ne vous convainque pas, j'arrêterai la publication en français. Mais je vais continuer un ou deux chapitres, nous verrons._

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard._

« Vous êtes marié ? J'espère à votre âge, vous avez plus de la cinquantaine. » Questionna la châtain alors que sa nouvelle session avec son nouveau psychologue venait de se commencer. Il avait eu vent de son comportement avec sa collègue et il avait directement mit des barrières pour ne pas se faire dévorer tout crue par ce démon.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas mademoiselle Fujino. Nous ne sommes pas là pour m'analyser mais c'est vous qui avez des soucis dans votre tête. La vérité ? Non. Vous avez des problèmes, tout le monde le sait. »

« Soucis dans la tête ? Problèmes ? N'est-ce pas dur de dire ces mots à sa patiente, je ne vous dis pas que vous êtes un gros con ? Oups, kannin na…»

« Espèce de…non, je ne vais pas continuer cette phrase, je sais que tu cherches à ce que je t'insulte. Je ne veux pas me rabaisser à ton niveau. »

« Mouais, mon niveau. Depuis quand quand on tutoie ses patientes ? Oui c'est vrai, il parait que je suis folle et une garce, si vous m'insultez, vous aurez des soucis comme vous le dites si bien. »

« Je vous rappelle que c'est à moi de poser les questions et non le contraire. Arrêtez de me parler. » Shizuru se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, quel connard, elle sera sans pitié avec ce sale type. Il était assez caractériel et sanguin, ce sera aisé de le faire s'emporter. Elle observa l'annuaire de l'homme, pas de bague mais une marque blanche. Elle se fichait de son nom ou qu'il se montre aussi insultant envers elle, il l'observait comme si elle était une pauvre folle, elle l'était d'une certaine façon mais toute personne avait un brin de folie en lui, plus ou moins visible ou caché. Elle déchiffrait parfaitement ce qu'il cachait. Certains dissimulaient leur problème avec aisance, d'autres c'était plus évident à déterrer, un peu d'attention et on trouvait des choses intéressantes.

« Euh…normalement je dois parler lors de nos séances…Vu la manière abrupte et défensive dont vous parlez, j'ai dû toucher un point sensible. Si vous n'êtes pas marié, c'est parce que vous êtes en cours de séparation avec votre épouse. Un divorce ? Ça ne m'étonne, en vous observant, vous ne prenez pas soin de vous, cette barbe mal taillée, vos cheveux avec des épis, des vêtements froissées... vous devez être assez acariâtre… est-ce qu'elle ne supportait pas de vous voir si absent ? » L'homme se mit à grimacer, Shizuru avait touché un point sensible, c'était plus qu'évident. Il fallait donc continuer dans cette direction.

« Donc je lis dans votre dossier que vous avez un père ainsi que grande sœur ? Est-ce que votre mère vous manque ? Elle vous a abandonnée lorsque vous étiez enfant. C'est pour cette raison que »

« Est-ce que vous avez des enfants ? En voyant la tasse papa de l'année, je suppose que oui. Est-ce que vos enfants vivent avec votre femme ? Car je vois aussi un cadre avec une vieille photo de vous…Est-ce que mon histoire ressemble à la vôtre ? Vous avez abandonné vos enfants ? » La psychologue semblait garder ses mots, il concentra la conversation sur l'impertinente. Il n'allait pas s'emporter, il était plus intelligent qu'une adolescente rebelle et insolente. Il était mature, il avait fait de grande étude, il n'était pas un paumé sans ressource.

« Est-ce que vous voulez parler de l'école, j'ai lu que vous étiez un génie. Sans cette tentative de suicide, vous auriez pu étudier aux États-Unis dans les sciences. Est-ce toute cette pression qui vous blessé ? »

« Je sais que je ne voudrais pas devenir comme vous, sans ami et famille, qui croit pouvoir aider l'humanité mais que ne peut aider ses proches ? Quelle fierté. JE suis certaine que votre femme, pardon je veux dire ex-femme à eu un amant et qu'elle va faire appeler cet homme papa à vos enfants. »

« Vous croyez que vous valez mieux que les autres Fujino ? Votre famille est riche mais ils n'ont pas les moyens de vous sauver de votre folie. L'argent ne peut pas tout payer. Il y a une justice dans ce monde. Je déteste les gamines pourries gâté de votre genre. J'espère que vous serez enfermée toute votre vie ici. »

« Monsieur Kento ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Vous n'avez pas honte de parler de cette façon à une de vos patientes ! Vous savez qu'elle est fragile ! » Aboya une voix. L'homme se mit à pâlir quand il vit sa supérieure hiérarchique, Shizuru souri mesquinement. Un autre qu'elle avait réussi à faire partir, trop facile…


	3. Chapter 3

_Un mois plus tard._

Elle observa longuement et en silence l'homme qui lui fit face avec un sourire amical, il était exactement comme les autres, il se disait différent mais elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas vrai. Pourquoi ? Elle pouvait remarquer la façon dont il la regardait. Certes, elle avait l'habitude de cette attitude à son égard, cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'elle provoquait cette réaction. Elle était une belle femme, elle n'en douta pas lorsqu'elle entendit de nombreux compliments sur ses attributs. Elle ne chercha pas à attirer le regard en sa direction, cependant, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, cette constance était l'un de ses atouts. Alors pour penser que ce soit un défaut ?

Elle allait de nouveau gagner. Comme toujours, c'était plus qu'évident, elle n'avait jamais échoué jusqu'à maintenant, et cela n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui. Avoir de l'ascendance sur son ennemi/adversaire, c'était comme les échecs mais en plus amusant, surtout en ces lieux pleins de monotonie. C'était le seul moment de plaisir qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Elle n'avait jamais perdu une bataille. Sûr d'elle, Shizuru croisa langoureusement les jambes et vit le regard de son psychologue lorgner un moment sur ses longues jambes. Il s'était fait prendre et détourna aussi la tête, il fut gêné néanmoins il tenta de mettre de la distance et il revêtît son masque professionnel. C'était si facile, ils tous étaient les mêmes. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année toussota nerveusement et remit ses lunettes en place. D'une voix qu'il voulait ferme et claire, il commença :

« Vous êtes Shizuru Fujino ? » Pleine d'assurance et de confiance, celle-ci répondit sans détourner ses cramoisis de son interlocuteur.

« Que tu es intelligent en plus d'être beau Docteur. Je suis extrêmement chanceuse de t'avoir. Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Le concerné se mit à déglutir péniblement quand sa patiente se mit à s'humidifier de manière sensuelle sa lèvre inférieure. Lui-même imita le geste mais de manière plus maladroite.

« Je préférerai que nous nous vouvoyions. Nous ne sommes pas des amis ou de la famille. Je pense aussi que vous connaissez mon nom. Docteur Smith. On vous a déjà parlé de moi. »

« C'est vrai. Docteur Smith. Et votre prénom ? »

« Je ne peux le dévoiler. »

« Ohh mais c'est dommage. Pourtant tu connais le mien ainsi que toute ma vie. Nous allons avoir une longue relation de confiance tous les deux, c'est mieux que nous nous rapprochions maintenant. C'est le but de ces sessions, non ? »

« Je…peut-être plus tard. Je ne promets rien. Si cela vous met plus à l'aise alors nous changerons… Je suis John Smith…mais je préférerai que vous m'appeliez docteur. » Bégaya le médecin qui ne savait pas comment se comporter avec cette patiente si directe.

« Docteur sexy ? »

« Non...je…arrêtez de plaisanter. Ce n'est pas du tout amusant. »

« Et qui vous dit que j'étais en train de plaisanter, c'est la vérité ce que je dis. Vos confrères ne vous ont pas parlé de moi, je suis directe et honnête. »

« Je…ne sais pas… »

« Et si on faisait un petit jeu ? » Susurra la châtain avec un petit sourire amicale. De nouveau, elle se pencha en avant et montra plus attentivement ses courbes.

« Un petit jeu ? » Le psychologue questionna hésitant. Personne jusqu'à ce jour ne lui avait fait une telle proposition, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en méfier ou non. Il avait lu le dossier de sa jeune patiente. Elle n'était pas méchante, elle était juste paumée, elle aimait provoquer, il fallait qu'il l'aide.

« Oui, comme vous allez me décortiquer pendant plusieurs heures, j'ai besoin de vous faire confiance pour me confier sans aucune limite, je sais que c'est étrange mais il faut bien que vous sachiez pour briser la glace entre nous. Ce serait un bon début non ? »

* * *

Natsuki, dans deux chapitres.


	4. Chapter 4

_Deux mois plus tard._

« Espèce de salope ! Tu m'as piégé ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu vas me le payer sale garce ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! C'est elle qui m'a séduite ! Je suis innocent contrairement à cette diablesse ! » Hurla fou de rage le docteur Smith, il voulait s'en prendre physiquement à son ancienne patiente. Shizuru qui était protégée par un mur des membres de sécurité de l'hôpital, toucha son cou qui avait rougi, elle sourit sournoisement. Voilà que son petit jeu avait parfaitement fonctionné et plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

L'homme avait succombé à ses avances, à son charme, il avait tenté de résister, un touché, une caresse, un rapprochement, ensuite, il l'avait embrassé, elle en avait parlé à des patients du centre et des soigneurs avaient entendu ses confidences qui étaient soi-disant secret. Et un membre du personnel a été voir dans le cabinet, il a vu que les deux protagonistes étaient en train de s'embrasser. Quelques heures plus tard, le médecin avait été mise à pied, une enquête plus approfondi résultat de la liaison, il a été aussi renvoyé. Le psychologue a été traînée en justice pour abus de faiblesse et harcèlement, détournement de mineur, sa réputation en tant que professionnel ainsi que personne, avait été gravement entaché par cette histoire. Plus aucun établissement ne voulait l'engager, sa femme avait demandé le divorce pour faute, elle avait gagné la garde de leurs deux enfants. L'homme était endetté, il avait perdu sa maison, sa voiture et une grande partie de sa fortune. Les gens parlaient derrière son dos, il recevait des lettres d'insultes. Sa vie avait viré en enfer. Il avait commencé à perdre pied, à boire, à être violent. Alors complètement ivre, il était venu dans le centre pour dire les quatre vérités à son ancienne patiente, bien qu'il eût une commission rogatoire qui l'empêchait de s'approcher de près de Shizuru car celle-ci était mentalement fragile. Cependant, il était venu la voir sous un déguisement et il avait tenté de l'agresser en l'étranglant. Le pire, c'était qu'il y avait de nombreux témoins qui avaient assisté à cette scène, c'était le jour de visite de la famille des patients. C'était mauvais pour la réputation du centre psychiatrique tout comme pour l'ancien médecin.

« Sale pute ! Avoue que tu m'as piégé ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de ce que tu m'as fait ! Jamais ! » Vociféra hystérique monsieur Smith, il n'allait pas abandonner, quand il y repensa, tout était devenu clair dans son esprit, cette vipère n'avait fait que le manipuler depuis le début.

« Je vous faisais confiance, vous avez tenté d'abuser de moi, je croyais que vous étiez différent des autres. Vous aviez dit que vous m'aimiez, que vous alliez quitter votre femme pour moi…je vous aimais… vous m'avez tant de chose…je vous ai cru, pourquoi vous me faites souffrir de la sorte ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? » Déclama la manipulatrice aux rubis, elle savait parfaitement jouer la victime et surtout le mettre en colère. Il réagissait aussitôt.

« Sale menteuse ! Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu voulais me voir partir d'ici ! Détruire ma vie ! Tu es si misérable ! Tu n'as fait que me séduire, tu n'as jamais qu'on couche ensemble. Je vais te détruire Fujino ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis dangereux ! J'ai tout perdu par ta faute ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre aujourd'hui ! Je préfère te tuer à petit feu de mes mains et rester pour le restant de ma vie en prison que te laisser respirer librement ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement, quand tu sortiras d'ici, je t'attendrai patiemment à l'extérieur ! Je ferai du mal à tes proches, à tous ceux que tu aimes ! Tu le paieras ! » La nommée sans que les autres ne le remarque se mit à rire aux menaces de Smith, elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait jamais de cette prison, ils lui tous dit cela, elle était beaucoup trop instable dans sa tête, ils avaient peur de ce qu'elle ferait si elle retournait à l'extérieur. Ses proches ? Elle n'en avait pas, son père ? C'était lui qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Sa sœur, elle ne préféra pas mentionner, si elle pouvait s'en débarrasser de cette famille alors elle remercierait Smith. Donc elle n'avait pas peur, c'était même un bon divertissement.

« Monsieur Smith ! Arrêtez immédiatement ; j'ai appelé la police ! » Hurla la directrice du centre psychiatrique, Madame Maria avait fait irruption dans ce chaos, elle avait entendu les rumeurs sur son psychologue, elle croyait que c'était juste des mensonges. Mais l'histoire a pris une proportion incroyable, le pire c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas étouffer facilement ce désordre.


	5. Chapter 5

Je n'ai pas fait de psychologie mais de la philosophie bien que j'ai étudié Freud ainsi que des cas en psychologies que j'évoque dans ce chapitre, donc les propos de Natsuki sont mes propres raisonnements, on peut être d'accord ou non.

* * *

Elle observa attentivement le dossier qui avait été écrit par ses confrères, c'était si clair et à la fois si vague. Ce cas était si ardu, elle ne savait comment s'y prendre. Les premiers mots qui lui virent à l'esprit c'était : complexe, autodestruction, narcissisme, manipulation mais était-ce tout ? Ou moins ? Une réalité ou une façade ? Les mots ne désignaient pas une personne…

Elle relit de nouveau le rapport avec plus d'attention.

 ** _Shizuru Fujino 16 ans et demi et bientôt 17 ans, a tenté à de nombreuses reprises de se suicider, sa dernière tentative aurait pu être fatale, elle avait bu de l'alcool et mélangé de nombreux somnifères, on l'avait retrouvée inconsciente dans sa chambre d'étudiant. Des marques de scarification étaient présente au niveau de ses bras et de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle portait aussi des hématomes au niveau de son ventre et épaule. S'était-elle auto-infligé ces blessures ou était-ce accidentelle ? Elle n'a pas voulu évoquer ce sujet, ni aucuns autres._**

 ** _Après sa dernière tentative de suicide, elle n'avait montré aucun remord ou émotion. Elle semblait comme être détaché de la réalité. Aucun membre de sa famille n'a voulu la voir mais elle ne semblait pas être intéressé par leur présence. Personne d'autres n'étaient venu la voir, que ce soient amis ou petit ami._**

 ** _On lui avait posé la question de la raison de ce geste, de ce suicide, elle s'était terré dans le silence, elle ne mangea plus, on lui découvrit des troubles alimentaires. Anorexie et boulimie._**

 ** _Dans le centre de Fuuka, on n'a pas appris plus. Ce silence était-il une provocation ou une préservation ? Elle avait fait fuir deux autres psychologue en les analysant et blessant avec ses mots, elle trouva une sorte de plaisir dans le dénigrement et l'humiliation, c'était un pouvoir qu'elle avait découvert, l'art d'embobiner avec ses mots. Un autre caractère se dévoila, celui de la manipulation, la patiente utilisait ses charmes pour séduire les hommes, infirmiers, médecins. Ce fut de même par le passé, elle séduisait les garçons de sa classe, les professeurs, tout homme. Elle voulait qu'on ne voie qu'elle. Était-elle sujette au narcissisme ? L'affaire avec son psychologue John Smith prouva qu'elle était fragilisée par l'image qu'elle avait de soi, il y avait ce désir d'autodestruction et elle ne montra jamais une once d'empathie. Était-elle blessée qu'elle ne peut dévoiler ses émotions ou une sociopathe manipulatrice ?_**

« Alors qu'en penses-tu Natsuki ? » La nommée se gratta l'arrière de sa nuque et poussa un wow, elle semblait perplexe par le portrait de cette jeune patiente. Le terme sociopathe était très dur en psychologie, ces personnes faisaient volontairement mal aux gens car ils ne ressentaient aucun respect ou émotions. Ils prenaient du plaisir à blesser volontairement les autres, c'était un jeu qu'ils adoraient jouer. Ils ne cherchaient qu'à être vainqueur. En général, les tueurs en série étaient aussi froids et calculateurs, ils aimaient provoquer, montrer qu'ils étaient plus fort que les autres, ils tuaient sans remords. C'est pour cela qu'ils recommençaient de tuer car ils avaient besoin de ressentir cette domination sur les autres, qu'ils étaient invincibles. Mais si ce n'était pas cela ? L'affaire avec Smith lui prouvait que son raisonnement était correct, cependant, elle n'avait pas toutes les informations en main. Et s'il manquait des détails important ? Smith était en partie en tort, il avait quelqu'un de faible en face de lui et l'accuser de l'avoir manipulé, ce n'était pas une excuse. Il fallait imposer une limite ou simplement partir et ne pas céder.

« Je ne sais que dire Maria. Lire un rapport sur une personne ne dévoile pas ce qu'elle est vraiment. Trois de mes confères ont heurté un mur, le dernier…c'était pire. Il y a deux opinions bien distinctes, un bien tranché et l'autre qui doute. Cette Shizuru peut-être une sociopathe sans empathie comme une victime d'une agression et elle se réfugie dans les mêmes vices de son bourreau, une sorte d'auto-préservation. Sinon pourquoi elle s'infligerait ces souffrances sur son propre corps ? La scarification est soit une punition sur ses mauvaises actions ou une échappatoire à sa souffrance, la douleur qu'elle se procure peut-être un soulagement à ses tourments ? Quant aux troubles alimentaires, c'est l'image qu'elle se voit, imparfaite ? Elle rejette comme elle peut cette image. Pourtant elle joue son charme sur son apparence, il y a déjà une contradiction sur cet aspect de sa personnalité. » La directrice du centre Otome acquiesçait silencieusement, elle bougea nerveusement son stylo. Elle ne savait que faire avec cette patiente, elle était jeune pour se diriger dans une telle voie, elle voulait l'aider mais comment ?

« Tu as raison Natsuki, elle est compliquée, je n'arrive pas à discerner du vrai du faux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à ce qu'on la haïsse alors qu'elle se comporte de manière si… »

« Vicieuse ? »

« Je n'aurai pas dit cela. » Grimaça la directrice alors que la bluette haussa les épaules. C'était étrange de parler de la sorte avec son mentor.

« Le vice n'est pas forcément péjoratif, c'est juste un défaut plus amplifié. Le vice du jeu, c'est qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de jouer juste à en prendre toutes ses économies. Cela devient maladif et destructeur car certains patients se mettent à voler leur proche pour avoir de l'argent, ils s'endettent et parfois cette culpabilité et cette addiction leur fait perdre la tête qu'il pense en finir avec les dette avec leur mort. Il y a cette image humiliante qu'ils ont d'eux et ne veulent pas que leur proche voit cet aspect de leur personnalité. » Miss Maria se mit à sourire avec tendresse en entendant tous ces propos, son interlocutrice se mit à froncer des sourcils.

« Est-ce que je dis quelque chose d'absurde ? »

« Non Natsuki, j'étais juste admirative. Tu as si bien grandi, tu as eu une bourse en psychologie, tu es une psychologue renommée à Tokyo, tu as même écris des livres, tu aides des victimes d'agressions, tu participes bénévolement à des événements, lorsqu'il y a eu ce tremblements de terre, tu es allée voir les rescapés pour leur parler. Tu es incroyable. Nous parlons d'égale à égale comme tu me l'avais promis par le passé. Je ne suis plus ton médecin, mais ta collègue, tu as changé, tu es devenue plus forte…ça va me faire pleurer, Saeko serait si fière de toi… » Natsuki commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, elle souffla pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Je ne fais rien d'exceptionnel. Je vais m'occuper de cette patiente. J'aimerai vous aider. »

« Natsuki, je ne t'aie pas appelé pour cela, je voulais vraiment que l'on se revoit. »

« C'est ce que nous faisons, je vais aussi travailler avec vous, j'ai lu les articles de journaux, je ne pouvais accepter tant de dénigrement sur ce centre et surtout sur vous. »

« Natsuki, cette jeune femme, j'ai peur qu'elle te détruise avec elle. Je ne le permettrai pas. Si j'avais à choisir entre vous deux, ce serait toi que je choisis. Et puis tu as un caractère assez impulsif, j'ai peur de vous mettre dans une même pièce et qu'il ait un mort ou vous deux. » Kuga se mit à sourire avec reconnaissance :

« Je ne me laisserai pas manipuler, je sais comment réagir, je ne suis pas aussi faible et crédule que vous le pensez, j'ai vu d'autres patients pires, je suis capable de riposter. Et j'ai une méthode particulière pour cette Shizuru. On ne va pas se tuer. Promis. »

« … je l'espère vraiment que tout ira bien… »


	6. Chapter 6

**_Deux semaines plus tard._**

Elle s'était enfoncée dans le mutisme depuis plusieurs jours. Elle croyait en avoir fini avec ces maudites consultations, plus aucuns psychologues ne voulait l'affronter à cause de sa mauvaise réputation. Soit ils fuyaient en courant ou ils se retrouvaient en prison, c'était mieux de ne pas jouer avec le feu. Elle avait clamé victoire un peu trop vite. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, elle allait de nouveau savourer la satisfaction d'humilier. Qui se serait cette fois-ci, un type arrogant ? Une gentille petite dame qui à de nombreux chat ? Un psychologue qui &tait intelligent, plus que les autres ? Un homme qui voulait être son ami, un père ? Elle observa le plafond, qu'elle s'ennuyait, elle chuchota l'air de moolight sonota de Beethoven et pianota dans les airs les notes de la mélodie. La porte s'ouvrit, elle détourna son regard vers son invité. Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure saphir, elle portait un blouson en cuir noir, un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'un jean bleu ciel délavé et des bottines avec au moins six centimètres de talon. Pour une fois, elle se retrouva avec quelqu'un de son envergure, elle était jeune et très belle. Grande, svelte. Sexy.

« Wow, vous avez un beau petit derrière. » Siffla la châtain alors que la bluette roula des yeux. Est-ce qu'elle se trouvait avec un adolescent bourré d'hormone ? Etait-ce un jeu ? Ou sa véritable pensée ? Déjà des interrogations.

Amusant, se dit Fujino face au désintéressée plus évident de son compliment, peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas regretter son nouveau joujou…il fallait qu'elle en profite un minimum et qu'elle ne le casse pas rapidement.

Elle chercha dans son esprit des moyens à la corrompre, à en faire son esclave, à rabattre son air supérieur et à la mettre plus bas que terre. Trouver son point faible, sa vie, son passé, son présent, tout était possible. Il fallait pointer sur la souffrance, un détail qui fait mal. Un amour impossible, une enfance difficile, un mari volage, les gens étaient si faibles lorsque cela concernait leur vie. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par cette femme, ce serait moins facile que les autres. Mais elle allait la mettre à genou, à la faire implorer. Ça allait être moche et si jouissif. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que sa nouvelle victime était en face d'elle. Shizuru surprise se colla subitement contre le cuir de son siège alors que sa proie avait pris le rôle du chasseur, elle posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et se rapprocha du visage de sa patiente, elle tira ensuite ses balles avant que tout ne commence entre elles :

« Tu as l'air plus idiote que je ne le pensais…tu as vraiment eu un diplôme en psychologie ? Ou tu l'as payé ? » Se moqua Shizuru alors que Natsuki n'écouta pas cette pique, elle se fichait de l'opinion de cette personne, elle n'était pas de la famille ou une aie mais simplement une inconnue. Si elle se vexait, cela serait simplement en son désavantage.

« Tu penses réellement que tu es spéciale ? Je me demande pourquoi ? Tant de confrère sont tombés dans tes pièges, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que tu leur provoques…tu es normale…tu es belle mais il y a des femmes encore plus attirantes que toi…plus grande, avec des yeux bleus voir gris, j'en ai vu une dans la rue, comme on dit il faut se méfier des apparences… » Shizuru semblait surprise par cette phrase, elle s'attendait au baratin de la politesse et voilà enfin quelqu'un qui allait droit au but. Alors elle devait rendre les politesses à sa nouvelle amie.

« Non, c'est les autres qui le pensent que je suis spéciale, je n'ai pas d'opinion sur ce sujet. »

« Les autres, ouais… » Ironisa la protagoniste aux émeraudes. Une moitié de la vérité. Le comportement de la jeune femme prouvait qu'elle cherchait à l'attirer, ce sourire, ce regard sûr.

« Et vous, vous me trouvez spéciale ? » Natsuki se mit à rire aux éclats, oui, elle s'attendait à ce genre de comportement, c'était si évident et tellement risible. Cette volonté d'être aimé, d'être complimenté, elle devait avoir l'habitude de claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« Moi ? Mon avis t'intéresse-t-il vraiment ou tu as déjà une opinion toute tracée ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je veux juste une confirmation bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse. »

« Je ne le pense pas. Tu es si égocentrique, c'est si révélateur de ta personnalité. »

« Ah bon ? Alors dites-moi ce que vous voyez en moi doc ? » Susurra la buveuse de thé en soufflant délicatement chacun des mots.

« Tu voudrais que je dise une femme sûre d'elle, qui a un charme envoûtant ? Que tu me trouble ? »

« Hmm, ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, mais vous. »

« Non, moi aussi je suis capable de mentir et de te dire que tu as dû vivre des moments terribles par le passé, c'est pour cette raison que tu as ce comportement abject, ce serait trop de flatterie pour une gamine de ton genre que de te féliciter de briser les gens. Ce que je vois, c'est une pauvre petite fille paumée qui joue les victimes pour qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Elle gagne quelques instants de gloire mais au final, elle se retrouve toujours seule. Un jour à trop jouer avec le feu, tu vas te brûler. Tu peux bouger le petit doigt, je ne succomberai pas à tes mensonges ou à ton charme. »

« On pari ? » La jambe droite de Shizuru ramena contre elle son psychologue. La bluette se rapprocha dangereusement du visage de la châtain qui cessa de respirer, elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que ça aille aussi vite, elle ferma les yeux et Kuga donna une forte pichenette à sa patiente qui revenait sur terre et se mit à grimacer de douleur.

« Tu rêves, c'est seulement les enfants qui parient, je ne te vois même pas comme une femme, ta séduction me fait plus rire qu'autre chose, un petit chiot qui demande l'attention, au moins, je m'amuse avec tes pitreries. Je ne sais pour quelle raison tu veux absolument devenir une femme. La sexualité semble ne pas te troubler ou est-ce le contraire. »

« Car j'aime le sexe… tu veux que je te prouve à quel point je suis douée ? »

« Bon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes bêtises, j'ai la migraine, oui tu sais que c'est l'excuse que l'on donne pour pas avoir du sexe, toi qui es si adulte. Aussi, je sais que tu vas m'ennuyer, si tu veux partir, vas-y mais tu auras des soucis avec l'administration. Ah j'oubliais, je vais regarder un film, on a une séance d'une heure et demi, j'aurai certainement fini de voir mon film. Fais ce que tu veux, à part te suicider ou casser des choses, tu devras rembourser, non je devrais dire papa. » Fujino se mit à cligner des yeux, est-ce qu'elle avait mal entendu ? Elle observa la brune se diriger vers son bureau, elle prit son sac et sortit son ordinateur portable ainsi que des écouteurs.

« Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Parle moins fort, je n'entends pas bien, ta voix de crécelle est insupportable. »

« Allez-vous faire foutre. »

« Merci, à dans une heure et demi. »


	7. Chapter 7

« Est-ce que tu es célibataire ? »

« Est-ce que je t'ai donné l'autorisation de me tutoyer ? » Demanda Natsuki qui arqua un sourcil.

« Je m'octroie ce droit. »

« Comme de nombreux autres… »

« Grr…Hargneuse, j'adore ça ! »

« Masochiste ? Je vois. »

« Tu aimes avoir le dernier mot. »

« Ça dépend avec qui. »

« Alors tu es célibataire ? » Insista a beauté aux cramoisis.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es attirée par les personnes prises ? Mariée ou en couple ? Chacun son type. » Déclara sans attention la bluette alors qu'elle faisait un sudoku.

« Tu ne l'es pas alors. Mais les couples ne restent pas pour toujours ensemble. L'infidélité, la monotonie, l'ennuyeux, le manque d'amour. C'est facile de faire une erreur. Une passion, de l'attirance, on succombe à l'interdit. Même toi, tu peux pécher. Une tentation, c'est facile. » Fujino insista en regardant son médecin qui ne semblait pas déstabilisé par les propos, en réalité, Kuga voyait un enfant qui implorait un jouet ; ça n'avait rien d'attractif, enfin de son point de vue.

« On est humain, on peut faire des erreurs, on peut blesser des gens un moment dans sa vie. L'infidélité, la tromperie, le mensonge, tu devrais savoir pour les deux derniers. De plus, je ne vais pas pécher avec toi, alors ne te fais pas de souci. » La châtain soupirait, elle n'aimait pas ses réponses, elle voulait de l'indignation, de la colère ou l'embarras…pas ça…cependant elle n'allait pas abdiquer.

« Tu as quel âge ? La vingtaine ? »

« Non, la trentaine. Tu te trompes souvent sur moi, tu n'as plus tes dons de voyance ? C'est triste. »

« Hmm, on ne peut pas toujours être parfaite. »

« Ouais…parfaitement… c'est bien que tu le réalises. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. » Fujino ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Ça ne se voit pas du tout que tu as la trentaine, je t'aurai donnée vingt et un ou vingt-deux ans, c'est dommage, tu es très belle, pourquoi tu es devenue une psychologue ? Je ne comprends pas, tu as l'air stupide donc l'intelligence ça ne doit pas être ça. C'est ennuyeux comme métier que de voir des cinglés chaque jour, on perd l'esprit à force. » Ce fut la deuxième séance entre Natsuki et Shizuru, la châtain préféra commencer à tâter doucement le terrain. Son adversaire était différente des autres, ça l'irritait.

« Tu te considères comme folle ? Tu t'inclues dans les cinglés que tu nommes ? Tu sais que l'on peut être malade sans être fou. La folie est un mal intellectuel, on peut le soigner ou apaiser la démence dans certains cas très critique. » S'interrogea Kuga alors qu'elle sortit ses lunettes de vue de son manteau.

« Je t'aurai vu comme mannequin ou actrice porno. Les lunettes vous rendent sexy. Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai dit que tu avais l'air d'une idiote que tu as mis ces lunettes ? » Natsuki roula des yeux, parce qu'elle n'avait pas cédé un seul instant aux avances de cette petite peste, celle-ci cherchait ouvertement à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle évitait aussi de répondre à ses questions en l'énervant. Elle devait se l'avouer qu'elle préféra être insulté que dragué. C'était glauque qu'une adolescente cherche à ce point l'attention des personnes plus âgé qu'elle. Le sexe, la séduction ; quel mélange.

« Non, j'ai mal à la tête sans elles quand j'écris ou je lis. Si tu penses que c'est un signe d'intelligence alors tu n'es pas un génie comme on le dit. Tu as regardé des films érotiques ? Dans quelle occasion ? Seule ? Avec des amis…ou un autre moment… ? » La bluette ne voulait pas dire ouvertement avec un membre de sa famille ou quelqu'un de proche, voisin, professeur, cependant, il fallait bien qu'elle pose des questions sans braquer son interlocutrice.

« Tu es une vraie petite curieuse Na-tsu-ki, tu regardes des films pornos ? Ecchi … » Susurra lascivement la beauté aux rubis. Natsuki poussa un gloussement, c'était avec ça qu'elle avait séduit les autres ? Papillonner les cils et jambes. Qu'importe. Au moins, elle était immunisée à ces conneries.

« À ton âge ? Oui une fois, par curiosité car au lycée on avait eu des cours sur la sexualité. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas la réalité, ça ne représente pas l'amour mais le fantasme de personne. »

« Les fantasmes peuvent se réaliser si l'on souhaite…quelles sont tes fantasmes Na-tsu-ki ? »

« Je crois que tu connais bien mon prénom pour autant le susurrer ou alors tu as des difficultés de prononciation…il faudra que tu voies un orthophoniste ou un psy. La chance, je suis la dernière. Tu cherches à me troubler ? Que tu m'appelle Natsuki ou Na-tsu-ki, ça reste toujours mon prénom Shi-zu-ru… » La nommée soupira, tout cette bataille lui donna mal à a tête.

« Ce n'est même pas amusant. » Maugréa Fujino qui avait toutefois un petit sourire au coin.

« Je ne cherchais pas à l'être. Ah ! Une question rhétorique. L'Homme est pourvu de fantasme plus ou moins réalisable. Il en existe trois formes, psychologique, sexuel et psychanalyse. Cela touche l'imaginaire et la fantaisie selon Sigmund Freud. J'imagine aller en Islande voire les aurores boréale…ou voyager dans le désert…un rêve plus qu'un fantasme… ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un fantasme pour toi Shizuru ? Seulement le sexe ? » L'adolescente se mit à bailler ostensiblement, elle s'ennuyait à bavarder de ces choses inintéressantes.

« Oui, j'aimerai coucher avec toi sur ton bureau, que tu projettes toutes vos affaires sur le sol et que tu me prends encore et encore, j'aimerai hurler Natsuki à chacun de mes orgasmes. » Shizuru se leva de sa place et poussa la trousse de la bluette sur le sol ainsi que ses livres et ses dossiers. La châtain arqua un sourcil, elle se pencha ostensiblement devant la louve qui se leva, Shizuru s'approcha et mit ses main sur les hanches de Kuga qui attrapa son oreille et se mit à tirer dessus, la victime à la chevelure miel se mit à glapir de douleur.


	8. Chapter 8

« Hmm, tu as raison, avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi, c'est un fantasme qui t'appartient uniquement, il n'est pas forcément réalisable mais seulement dans le domaine de ton inconscient. Mais c'est vrai que c'était un de mes fantasmes de faire ça que de te faire taire. Moi, j'aimerai qu'après que tu aies mis le désordre sur mon bureau, que tu ranges, oui, j'ai un côté maniaque. » Remarqua Kuga alors qu'elle tenait toujours l'oreille de la séductrice aux rubis qui était à sa totale merci.

« Tu rêves ! Je ne suis pas ta femme de ménage ou ton esclave ! Aie ! Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! »

« Comme tout ce que je dois supporter de ta part. Il me faudrait me donner une médaille de mérite. »

« Lâchez-moi immédiatement ou je porte plainte ! Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ! Je peux vous détruire ainsi que votre carrière merdique ! » La protagoniste aux émeraudes ne semblait pas avoir peur des menaces surtout lorsqu'elle entendit couiner la châtain.

« Hoo ! Quel langage ! Des menaces en plus ? La petite princesse est en train de piquer sa crise de nerf et elle tape du pied ? J'ai peur. Vas-y, je ferai de même, dégradation de matériel, harcèlement sexuel, intimidation et j'en passe. J'ai un proche ami avocat. Alors remet à sa place mes affaires. »

« Lâches mon oreille ou je mords. »

« Je vais t'acheter une muselière. Range ce que tu as jeté par terre et je te laisserai tranquille. »

« Non ! »

« Alors je te fais partir avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses de mon bureau. »

« Vous n'oseraaaaaiiiiiiiiiie ! » Hurla la beauté aux rubis alors que son médecin lui tira de nouveau l'oreille.

« Il ne faut jamais battre une enfant mais lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Tu ranges ou tu pars ! Non, j'ai une meilleure idée comme tu te comportes comme une enfant, je vais te traiter comme tel. Va au coin et la tête en face du mur. »

« Sur mon corps mort ! » Aboya folle la châtain alors que son psychologue l'avait relâché, Fujino toucha son oreille rougit et la fusilla du regard.

« Fais ce que tu veux, tu ne veux écouter personne, ce n'est pas grave. J'aimerai que tu partes. » Déclara autoritairement la louve qui reprit sa place sous l'air incrédule de Shizuru.

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? »

« Tu devrais consulter pour ton audition, je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu partes ! » Répéta plus ferment Kuga alors qu'elle n'observait plus son interlocutrice. Elle ne supportait plus ce comportement, si elle ne faisait rien maintenant, Shizuru allait déraper plus qu'elle ne le faisait.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« Alors c'est moi qui partirais, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que d'être le jouet d'une gamine capricieuse, tu n'es pas contente ? Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux rester dans ta chambre, je vais m'occuper d'autres patients, on m'a confié d'autres dossiers. Tu crois être le centre du monde ? Mais tu n'es pas le mien. Si tu veux qu'on te respecte, tu devrais te respecter ainsi que les autres. C'est pour cette raison que tout le monde se méfie de toi, qu'on te traite de manipulatrice. Tu te crois mieux que les autres alors agis de manière responsable car je te vois encore plus comme une gamine insupportable. » La beauté à la chevelure miel se mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand elle vit la bluette ranger son sac, elle soupira et ramassa un par un les affaires qu'elle avait jeté sur le sol. Ayant fini, elle observa sa comparse qui se rassit et semblait être contente de cette initiative, tardive mais bien réelle.

« Et le :'je suis désolée ? »

« Faut pas rêver. » Shizuru reprit sa place puis observa sa psychologue.

« Continuons notre conversation avant ce petit incident. Est-ce que tu as un petit ami ? »

« Non, je suis célibataire, c'est bien pour toi. » Natsuki soupira, les mauvaises habitudes reprennent. Ce comportement provocant, elle préféra la docile Shizuru.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de petit ami ? Tu te vantes de ta beauté, tu séduis pas mal d'homme. Tu as un type d'homme ? »

« Tu es plutôt mon genre. »

« C'est-à-dire une femme ? » Shizuru se mit à rire, elle ajouta :

« Ah, le genre, ce n'est pas un souci. »

« Pas dans notre société actuelle, l'homosexualité est dite accepté mais quand on découvre qu'une personne est gay alors il y a instinctivement ce rejet, ce regard de l'autre qui critique. Tu viens d'une famille bourgeoise, est-ce que ton père serait apte à accepter ton homosexualité ? » L'adolescente se mit quelques secondes à trembler, Natsuki avait vu juste. Mais sa patiente reprit de la contenance.

« Tu as essayé de te suicider ? Et cela à de nombreuses reprises ? Tu te scarifié ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ton homosexualité, c'est pour cette raison que tu dragues essentiellement des hommes ? Pour prouver à toi-même que tu es normale ? » Fujino fusilla sa nouvelle psychologue avec mépris, comment pouvait-elle énoncer nonchalamment cette chose ? Qu'elle la haïssait, elle allait lui faire regretter amèrement de lui parler de la sorte.

« Vous avez raison doc. »

« Pourquoi ? L'homosexualité ? Ton père ? Le regard des autres ou le tien ? »

« Ça ne vous concerne pas. »

« Ok, comme tu le voudras, on verra cela plus tard. »

« C'est ça dans vos fantasmes inconscients. » Ironisa la buveuse de thé qui réutilisa les termes de la bluette.

« Donc tu aimes jouer du piano ? Ou tu aimes la musique classique, je t'aie entendu fredonner- »

« …cela ne vous concerne pas non plus. »

« Wow, le vous maintenant ? J'ai dû t'énerver pour que tu mettes soudainement de la distance. J'ai cru que tu adorais parler, je vois que tu es assez timide sur certains sujets bien que tu te vantes sur d'autres, ce n'est pas grave, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de tenir une conversation pendant… » La louve observa sa montre « Une heure vingt-huit. On va dire que j'ai fait assez la conversation pour aujourd'hui. » La bluette mit ses écouteurs et écouta de la musique puis elle se mit à fredonner alors que la châtain croisa les bras et serra des dents.


	9. Chapter 9

« Pourquoi tu voulais devenir psychologue ? Le salaire n'est pas extraordinaire, à la place, tu peux passer à la télé ou radio. Tu voulais certainement aider les autres, peut-être que tu as vécu un événement traumatisant et tu voulais aider ceux qui ont vécu la même chose…ou tu es trop mégalomane, tu voulais sauver l'humanité avec ton savoir supérieur et barbant. » Ce fut la troisième séance entre Natsuki et Shizuru. Fujino malgré son hostilité envers son interlocutrice cherchait toujours à la piéger, à en connaitre plus sur cette femme qui ne ressemblait à personne autre.

« Je crois que tu regardes trop films. »

« Quoi, je me suis trompée ? Vraiment ? »

« Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? » La châtain fit la moue puis acquiesça timidement, elle en avait marre de ce silence donc entendre la belle voix de sa psychologue lui faisait du bien. De plus, dans le centre, plus personne n'osait lui adresser la parole, elle était devenue le paria. Elle pensait que ce serait passager mais cette solitude forcée était plus difficile à gérer qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

« Oui mais si tu ne veux pas en parler alors tant pis. »

« Je ne cherche pas à le cacher, j'ai dépassé ce stade. Je suis psychologue parce que ma sœur avait des problèmes, elle s'est scarifié et puis sauté par la fenêtre quand j'avais l'âge de sept ans. J'ai vu son corps devant l'entrée de notre appartement, lorsque je rentrais de cours avec ma mère. On avait appris par la suite qu'elle se faisait quotidiennement brutaliser à l'école. Je me suis dit que si j'avais été une bonne sœur, j'aurai pu l'empêcher de faire cette connerie. Elle était mal, elle cachait son corps meurtrit derrière de long vêtement. Elle ne souriait plus, elle mangeait très peu, elle n'était plus la même. On m'a dit que j'étais jeune mais je me sens toujours coupable. Si j'avais pu dire les mots qu'il fallait, elle serait peut-être à mes côtés…alors je veux aider ces autres personnes qui n'ont plus d'espoir en eux et qui appelle silencieusement à l'aide. Si les écouter peut les soulager alors c'est déjà un bon début. » La beauté aux rubis ne sut que dire, elle n'avait pas pensé que la bluette avait un tel passé, elle n'avait pas d'empathie pour elle, non…peut-être…

« Ma belle-mère…elle avait des réactions…pas très maternelle… à mon encontre… » Avoua Shizuru en se massant machinalement les paumes de sa main.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Elle te battait ? » Questionna soucieuse Natsuki, alors que la buveuse de thé sentit son cœur exploser par tant de tendresse et il n'y avait rien de caché derrière.

« Non, je l'aurai préférée…elle était un peu trop affectueuse à mon goût… »

« Elle…a…abusée de toi ? »

« Si tu veux dire qu'elle m'a violé, non ce n'est pas le cas. Elle me serrait dans ses bras, ma câlinais plus qu'il ne le fallait, sentait mes cheveux et parfois me volait des baisers sur la bouche. Mais si elle en avait eu l'opportunité, elle l'aurait fait… cependant j'ai pu fuir à temps…en …vous savez…en étant ici… »

« J'en suis désolée…cela a dû être traumatisant pour vous, et votre père ? Est-ce que vous lui en avait parlé ? »

« Il…m'insultait de salope, que je ressemblais à ma traînée de mère de jour en jour. C'est pour cette raison que les garçons voulaient sortir avec moi et coucher, car j'étais une traînée…mais-mais je n'étais pas intéressée par eux…jamais…alors je suis sorti avec le garçon le plus populaire de mon école, pour essayer…mais j'ai pas pu l'embrasser ou même aller plus loin, il m'a dit que je suis anormale, et une allumeuse…c'est vrai n'est-ce pas ? Si tout le monde le dit, c'est probablement la vérité ? Je ne ressentais rien pour les garçons…» Hoqueta effondrée la châtain en cachant son visage dans ses mains, elle détestait se montrer aussi vulnérable. Elle sentit rapidement une étreinte, surprise, elle sursauta et réalisa que c'était sa psychologue qui la serrait tendrement dans ses bras. Elle se sentit aussitôt apaisée, et s'appropria désespérément de la chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue dans son existence…puis quand son médecin s'éloigna elle sentit aussitôt un immense vide. Elle voulait le combler de nouveau, mais c'était mal…elle était mauvaise…

« Tu es pathétique, faible, misérable, comment peux-tu avoir de telle pensé ? Tu te crois mieux ? Ahah… tu es vraiment une idiote…» Dit-elle avec une voix sombre. Natsuki fut surprise de ce changement de comportement, elle tenta une approche.

« Shizuru, hé Shizuru, regarde-moi. » Mais la concernée était rongée par ses démons qu'elle n'entendit pas l'imploration de son psychologue qui releva son menton pour qu'elle lui fasse attention. Voyant que son ses rubis prirent de nouveau vie, elle ajouta d'un ton doux : « Ne dis pas cela Shizuru, tu n'es pas en tort, mais ce sont ton père ainsi que ta belle-mère, quant aux garçons, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être attirée par eux. Il se peut que tu aimes les femmes ? » Ces paroles furent un déclic pour la beauté aux rubis, elle se mit à bouger furieusement dans tous les sens.

« Non, non, NON ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !»

« Il n'y a pas de honte à aimer des femmes. Peut-être cette répulsion est dû à ta belle-mère ? C'est pour cette raison que tu séduis essentiellement des hommes ou des personnes plus murs que ton âge… » La châtain se calma soudainement, elle effaça ses larmes et se mit à rire :

« Pff…tu es vraiment idiote, vous avez vraiment cru à mon histoire ? Tu es vraiment crédule. On n'est pas dans un film. Quel psychologue de merde vous êtes. Au moins, aujourd'hui, je me suis amusée. » Kuga n'en revenait pas, elle avait vraiment cru à cette histoire, la manière dont elle l'avait raconté, cela paraissait plausible. Peut-être une partie était véridique ou y avait-il un sens caché pour cette mise en scène, elle devait approfondir ce sujet.

« Shizuru, je sais que toute cette histoire est un jeu pour toi, mais un jour tu dépasseras les limites et plus personne ne voudra te donner la main pour t'aider et à ce moment-là, on ne te croira plus quand tu en auras besoin, tes mots seront simplement des mensonges pour les autres, tu regretteras toutes tes actions, tu t'en mordras les doigts. »

« On verra ça dans dix ans. Toujours à casser l'ambiance les psy…j'ai juste voulu vous raconter une histoire pour celle que vous m'avez raconté, c'était triste. Désolée pour ta sœur mais je ne suis pas elle, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou que tu viennes me secourir sur ton cheval blanc. » La louve reprit sa place et mit ses pieds sur son bureau, elle se mit à sourire :

« En tout cas, tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir mentir. Je n'ai pas de sœur. Je suis fille unique. J'ai été inspiré d'un drama que j'ai vu il y a quelques jours, je savais que tu n'allais pas soudainement me dire ce que tu caches, je ne suis pas à ce point stupide. Qui est l'idiote ? » L'adolescente se mit à rire, il semblerait qu'elle avait en face d'elle un adversaire plus qu'intéressant.


	10. Chapter 10

« Tu ne m'as parlé de toi. Comment ça se passe avec Ahn ? Toujours ensemble et aussi amoureux ? » Questionna Madame Maria alors qu'elle était en compagnie de Natsuki dans un café.

« Oui, on a eu des hauts et des bas comme tous les couples mais on s'aime. Aujourd'hui, c'est compliqué, elle est à Tokyo et je suis à Fuuka, elle veut que je revienne mais j'ai envie de rester ici. Elle a même pensée venir vivre ici avec moi, je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se précipite, on s'est fâchée avant que je parte...car elle disait qu'elle m'aimait plus qu'elle…je me demande si elle a raison, on ne peut donner la même affection à une autre personne, l'amour est toujours différent, il y a toujours une personne qui aime plus l'autre… » Soupira la louve qui continua son récit :

« Elle est assez méfiante de ma nouvelle patiente, elle ne veut pas que je m'approche d'elle, elle a peur qu'il m'arrive un malheur. Elle dit qu'elle a confiance en moi mais pas en elle. Elle a lu les journaux, Shizuru est assez connue, enfin son aventure avec le docteur Smith a fait couler de l'encre. Un prédateur sexuel parmi les médecins. C'est assez difficile comme image. »

« Oui, l'homme a été condamné à huit ans de prison, il aurait pu avoir une peine moins lourde mais son altercation avec Shizuru lui a fait empirer sa peine, j'ai peur pour l'avenir. Et pour le tien Natsuki. »

« Je ne suis plus une enfant fragile, j'ai mûri. Je ne me ferai pas piéger. »

« Je sais, je m'en rends compte à chaque instant. Comment cela se passe avec Shizuru ? Est-ce qu'elle a essayé de te séduire ou te faire du mal ? »

« Elle est ma patiente donc c'est secret professionnel, je ne peux te dire ce qu'il se passe dans nos séances. »

« Je ne te demande pas de trahir vos sessions mais simplement de dire quel est ta méthode d'approche, si cela fonctionne ou pas, j'ai un autre cas à te présenter. »

« Ah, tu veux parler de Tomoe Marguerite ? »

« Oui. Je t'ai laissé son dossier sur ton bureau, tu pourras le lire plus tard mais pour Shizuru. »

« J'ai discerné quelques traits de sa personnalité. Je l'ai un peu secoué dans ses retranchements et elle n'a pas franchement apprécié mais je peux comprendre, elle aime posséder du pouvoir. En général, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, on donne ce qu'elle souhaite, son petit jeu ne fonctionne pas avec moi et cela la trouble, elle doit certainement se poser des questions ou chercher un moyen de me piéger. Je suis une personne inaccessible et qui attise son intérêt, je ne le fais pas forcément volontairement car honnêtement, je ne suis pas attirée par elle. Elle commence à jouer, à m'interroger, voir les choses que je tenterai de dissimuler malgré moi, mes réactions à certaines de ses attaques. En fait, elle analyse la personne qui lui fait face. Je ne peux nier qu'elle est très intelligente car elle arrive à découvrir les zones d'ombre de ses victimes. Elle pourrait faire une bonne profileuse si elle le voulait. » Plaisanta la louve alors que Miss Maria ne semblait pas rire.

« Si elle ne faisait pas du mal autour d'elle. »

« Oui. En tout cas, j'ai fait resurgir une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais dévoilée jusqu'à maintenant. » Miss Maria n'approuvait pas du tout cette révélation, elle en avait l'estomac noué. Elle ne souhaita pas que sa protégée soit dans cette situation.

« Quelle émotion ? »

« Je pense que tu vas avoir peur si je te l'avoue… »

« Oh là j'ai peur, Natsuki dis-moi maintenant ou tu es renvoyée sur le champ ! » Ordonna la directrice d'un ton sec alors que sa comparse ria mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle se fit fusiller du regard.

« L'énervement, l'irritation, elle ne l'avait jamais manifesté à ce jour. Elle se complaisait à jouer ce rôle d'être parfait qui ne pouvait s'emporter sur quiconque, c'était elle qui attisait cette colère, ça a dû la troubler de se confronter à ce qu'elle provoquait. Mais je ne fais que commencer. »

« Natsuki, tu devrais arrêter maintenant, ce jeu est beaucoup trop dangereux, elle est ingérable, on ne sait pas ce qui passe dans l'esprit de cette jeune femme, elle voudra se venger par n'importe quel moyen. »

« Je sais, j'ai paré à cette éventualité. »

« Quoi ! Mais tu es folle ! »

« Je n'espère pas surtout dans notre métier. » Plaisanta la bluette.

« Natsuki je ne plaisante pas, je réitère…il vaut mieux que tu arrêtes, je sais que cela va se terminer très mal cette histoire. C'est du suicide ce que tu fais. » La directrice se mit à grimacer à l'évocation du mot, elle observa la bluette qui ne semblait pas être touché.

« …Maria, je ne suis plus cette adolescente paumée, qui croyait que c'était sa faute si sa mère s'est suicidé, comme vous…non, comme tu me l'as dit, ma mère était malade, dépression, bipolaire, je n'aurai pas pu l'aider, j'étais jeune. »

« Et la voir…dans cet état n'a pas dû être facile, si j'avais su… »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, il y a un temps, je t'en ai voulu, tu te disais l'amour de sa vie et puis vous vous êtes séparées, on se voyait plus comme avant alors que tu m'avais promis de me voir, je comprends aujourd'hui que tu avais aussi une vie que tu avais souffert de cette séparation. J'ai vu le fond d'écran de ton téléphone portable, notre photo toutes les trois et ce collier que tu essayes de dissimuler sous ton col roulé. Elle te l'avait offert. » La dame se toucha nerveusement le cou.

« Natsuki, bien que nous ne partagions pas le même sang, tu es ma fille, j'aimais sincèrement Saeko, on s'est séparée parce qu'on s'était éloignée l'une de l'autre, je suis aussi responsable, j'aurai dû voir son mal. Nous avons vécu ensembles pendant huit ans et je n'ai rien vu. Si la loi n'était pas aussi pourrie, je t'aurais accueilli chez moi. Pourquoi un couple de lesbien ne peut pas avoir des droits sur ses enfants ? J'avais voulu t'enlever de cet orphelinat puis de chez ta tante Akira mais je ne voulais pas te troubler. »

« Alors tu m'as aidé en me parlant, en devenant ma psychologue. C'était pour cette raison que tu venais me voir à l'hôpital après ma tentative de suicide ? »

« C'était le seul moyen d'être auprès de toi, je n'avais pas le droit d'être officiellement ta mère alors je l'étais officieusement, heureusement qu'Akira était compréhensive et nous a aidé à nous retrouver puis tu es partie étudier à Tokyo, j'aurai dû essayer de te contacter ou venir te voir. Mon bébé...je suis sincèrement désolée de tout… » Pleura Miss Maria qui n'osa plus regarder sa file de cœur. La bluette attrapa la main de la compagne de sa mère et la serra :

« Ne pleure pas maman. Tu m'as manquée aussi. » La nommée redoubla ses pleurs.

* * *

Merci pour les commentaires, alors je vais vous dire que cette histoire est un préquel d'un one-shot que j'avais publié mais que j'ai supprimé. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous s'en rappelle ou pas.


	11. Chapter 11

Shizuru avait décidé de changer ses plans, cela faisait plusieurs séances qu'elle n'avait pas pris l'avantage, elle devait tout donner aujourd'hui.

« Shizuru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Retournes à ta place. »

« Pourquoi, on pourrait parler l'une en face de l'autre, il y a une si grande distance entre nous. J'ai l'impression que tu as peur de moi, je ne vais pas de manger, enfin…sauf si tu le demandes. » Shizuru s'était retrouvée juste en face de sa psychologue, elle s'était même assise sur cuisse, comme si de rien n'était, elle semblait vouloir avancer rapidement, jouer avec des pincettes et aussi longtemps ne semblait plus l'intéresser. Elle enveloppa son cou dans son bras. La professionnelle ne semblait pas apprécier ce rapprochement, elle n'appréciait pas du tout son comportement désinvolte et provoquant de leurs dernières séances, elle l'avait insulté, elle l'avait provoqué. C'était dans son caractère de séduire, de provoquer. Elle avait discerné au fil des sessions ce comportement de jeu, Shizuru voulait avoir toute l'attention sur sa personne. Elle était narcissique, imbu de sa beauté, elle pensait que tout le monde la voyait comme un objet de désir. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle prenait ses poses sexy, qu'elle avait ses réflexions portées sur la sexualité. Peut-être que c'était l'image négative qu'elle se renvoyait ? Elle n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir cette coquille, elle n'avait lu que son dossier, elle avait fait son opinion sur sa patiente mais elle devait la laisser extérioriser sa peine, ses secrets, ce qui était en elle. La châtain était visiblement troublée par son homosexualité, elle avait compris cela. Natsuki avait fait ses recherches, elle voulait parler à la sœur de Shizuru, celle-ci était partie à l'étranger et elle dut demander l'aide de son ami Reito qui était détective privée. Quant au père de la châtain, il était trop occupé avec le travail et partir en conférence à l'étranger pour s'occuper de son enfant. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce rejet constant de sa propre famille que Shizuru cherchait le réconfort excessif auprès des inconnus ? Visiblement, il y avait un manque affectif.

« Shizuru, je ne le répéterai pas deux fois et je ne veux pas te blesser physiquement mais tu as intérêt à t'éloigner de moi ou tu le regretteras, je ne suis pas comme les autres que tu cherches à manipuler. Jamais, je ne m'abaisserai à céder à tes avances ! » Siffla la bluette qui agrippa solidement l'épaule de sa patiente.

« Abaisser ? » De la colère illuminait ses rubis. « On verra si c'est toujours le cas. »

Shizuru mit ses bras derrière la nuque de sa psychologue, elle allait l'embrasser mais la louve détourna la tête et repoussa violemment loin d'elle en la fit valser sur le sol. Fujino fut désarçonnée par cette réaction. Elle se mit à rire. Personne à ce jour n'avait osé la repousser. Elle était furieuse, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas le dernier mot.

« Tu crois que ton petit jeu fonctionne sur moi, je ne suis pas comme les autres. Dommage pour toi. Tes mièvreries, ta séduction me laisse totalement de marbre. Tes mensonges, tes papillonnements de paupières plus que ridicule me lasse. Je ne cherche pas à coucher avec toi, ou à être ton pantin. Pour moi, tu n'es qu'une enfant paumée, ce serait abuser de toi que de céder à tes petits caprices. Je suis là pour t'aider et non pour t'enfoncer comme en cet instant, c'est en partie de ta faute si tu te retrouves dans cette position, tu pourrais aller mieux si tu me laissais une chance de t'aider, tu n'aurais pas à te résoudre à toute cette mascarade. Je pense que tu caches des choses en toi, c'est pour cette raison que tu agis de la sorte, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui te tourmente pour que tu sois une telle bombe à retardement. Tu dois te dire mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte cette idiote ? Parle, je m'en fous ! Je ne vais pas essayer de changer ton opinion mais si tu continues à faire ces conneries alors je me verrai forcer de mettre un terme à tout ceci. Je ne cherche pas à te blesser mais à te montrer que tes agissements sont mauvais et stupides. Oublions ce fâcheux événement et reprenons tout au début. D'accord ? » Dit calmement docteur Kuga qui se leva de sa chaise et tendit avec bienveillance sa main pour aider sa patiente. Celle-ci repoussa brutalement la main avec le revers de la sienne et cracha :

« Vous croyez que je vais vous applaudir ? Vous vous croyez comme une sainte ? Je déteste les personnes de votre genre. »

« Mon genre ? Quel est-il ? Dis-le-moi ?»

« Hypocrite, qui pense être au-dessus des autres, qui croit que parce qu'ils ont aussi vécu des malheurs, ils peuvent aider tout le monde mais c'est impossible ! Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire avec tes méthodes ? Faire comme si je ne vous intéressai, me provoquer, me mettre en colère. »

« Non, c'est vrai, c'est compliqué d'avoir une conversation avec toi, tu es bien trop arrogante pour cela. Qui se croit supérieure ? Invincible ? C'est pour cette raison que tu as essayé de te tuer, tu te trouves courageuse ? Tu es faible, tu ne peux affronter la réalité, tu n'aies pas capable de demander de l'aide. Est-ce à cause de ta famille ? Ton père ou ta sœur ? » Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La beauté de Kyoto se mit à déchirer sa blouse ainsi qu'à se donner des gifles au visage. Son médecin fut choqué d'un tel acharnement, elle devait à tout prix l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne se blesse gravement. Elle attrapa ses poignets mais elle se fit griffer ses avant-bras ainsi que le long de sa joue gauche. Du sang parcourra le long de sa griffure.

« À l'aide ! Au secours ! » Hurla comme une hystérique Fujino. La bluette regretta la portée de ses mots, elle ne s'attendit pas à cette folie.

« Shizuru ! Ça suffit maintenant ! S'il le faut je vais appeler les infirmiers pour qu'ils te donnent un calment ! Calme-toi, je suis désolée si j'ai été brusque avec toi alors ne te blesses plus. »

« Au secours ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! » Continua la jeune femme alors que des infirmiers arrivaient pour constater ce qu'il se passait. La châtain se mit à hoqueter, elle rampa vers les hommes en blanc.

« Pitié ! Aidez-moi ! Elle a essayé de me violer ! » Natsuki était bouche-bée, c'était quoi cette histoire ? Elle ne devait pas être autant surprise, elle se doutait que la jeune femme allait la piéger, elle soupira et se leva. Il semblerait qu'elle avait perdue, elle avait essayé de se battre mais contre un mur c'était impossible. Ce fut un grand silence, Shizuru continuait de sangloter, ensuite, elle remit avec difficulté son vêtement. Les infirmiers observèrent leur collègue, ils ne semblaient pas croire aux paroles de la patiente aux rubis, elle avait tellement menti qu'ils ne croyaient plus ses mots. De plus, certains des hommes connaissaient Natsuki ainsi que sa relation avec Miss Maria. Il était impossible qu'elle eût des gestes aussi déplacés, ils toisaient du regard la châtain qui semblait être sous le choc.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Faites-là partir d'ici ! Il faut la mettre derrière les barreaux ! » Ordonna la mythomane à la chevelure blé.

« Comme avec Smith ? » Dit la louve qui regarda avec pitié cette gamine qui convulsionnait de rage.

« Vous êtes tous les mêmes. »

« C'est ce que tu penses mais la réalité n'est pas comme telle que tu la perçois. »

« Faites ce qu'elle dit. Emmenez-là loin d'ici. » Déclara d'un ton ferme la directrice de l'institut psychiatrique. Fujino se mit à sourire victorieusement peut-être un peu trop vite. « Ramenez Shizuru dans sa chambre, elle sera confinée pendant une semaine dans sa chambre, elle aura a mangé dans sa chambre, elle pourra aller aux toilettes ainsi qu'aux douches mais elle ne pourra voir personne d'autre dans le centre, personne ne doit lui parler. Elle pourra sortir au parc mais seule avec un garde. » La nommée fut sous le choc, elle crut avoir mal entendu, elle se retourna vers Miss Maria qui répondit à son indignation :

« Que croyez-vous jeune fille ? Qu'on allait de nouveau se laisser piéger par vos calomnies ? Depuis l'affaire Smith, j'ai installé des caméras en cas de souci, que ce soit agression des patients ou des médecins. Nous pouvons voir les vidéos, vous pouvez dire qu'on n'a pas le droit, qu'on atteint vos droits mais Natsuki a aussi enregistré par audio votre conversation et elle a le droit pour vos séances. » La bluette ne démentit pas, elle se doutait que s'il y avait un débordement, elle devait protéger ses arrières.

« J'abandonne. » La châtain observa intriguée Natsuki, elle ne comprenait pas cette réplique. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans ce regard émeraude mais seulement de la déception.

« Ne me regardez-pas comme ça ! Arrêtez ça ! »

« Tu as gagnée Shizuru, tu as réussi à faire partir la seule personne qui voulait te donner une dernière chance. Tu dois être heureuse de t'être débarrassée de moi. Je ne te ferai plus perdre ton temps, je m'occuperai de personne qui veulent de mon aide et qui veulent s'en sortir. Au revoir. J'espère tout de même qu'un jour tu t'en sortiras. Et c'est la vérité, je ne t'en veux pas, seulement à moi-même de n'avoir pas pu te secourir de tes démons. Je suis désolée. » Kuga s'en alla en prenant ses affaires alors que l'adolescente se mit à rire, non elle n'avait pas gagné, cette sensation qu'elle avait en elle, elle était cette fois-ci la grande perdante.


	12. Chapter 12

**_J'ai oublié de le mentionner, Natsuki est dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour enfants et adolescents._**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs séances que Natsuki 'dialoguait' avec Tomoe Marguerite, sa nouvelle patiente. Cette adolescente de quinze ans avait été agressée sexuellement par un groupe de quatre camarades de classe de son école lors d'une fête arrosée. Depuis ce funeste événement qui avait entaché à jamais sa vie, elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle s'était scarifiée la poitrine et les cuisses, coupé les cheveux pour ne plus attirer le regard 'répugnant' des hommes et elle s'était emportée dans la dépression. Elle avait développé une puissante androphobie (peur maladive d'être auprès des hommes), elle n'accepta pas la présence du sexe masculin sans faire une crise de nerf. C'était pour cette raison que Natsuki était son médecin traitant. Mais ayant un contact privilégié avec Marguerite, la bluette était devenue comme sa bouée de sauvetage, bien que la psychologue aux jades essaya de l'ouvrir aux autres employés féminins du centre, Tomoe ne faisait que confiance en elle et personne d'autre. Cela pouvait être problématique par la suite, soit une dépendance affective. Elle ne pourrait survivre sans la présence et les conseils de sa thérapeute, ce n'était pas le but de ce traitement. Alors c'était pour cette raison que son médecin la força à s'intégrer à un groupe de jeune femme de son âge, que son traitement médicamenteux soit donnée par des infirmières.

« Est-ce que tu veux parler ? Écrire ? Dessiner ou peut-être lire ? » Marguerite assise sur le canapé, balança de nervosité ses pieds. Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis ses premières consultations, aucuns mots ne semblaient vouloir s'échapper de sa bouche, peut-être un moyen d'auto-défense ou le traumatisme la coupa de son monde ? Pourtant son regard violine exprimait toute sa douleur et souffrance. Elle leva la tête vers la voix douce de son médecin qui se rapprocha d'elle, elle mit une chaise devant elle et s'assit en face d'elle. La beauté sombre avait un sourire bienveillant en lui donnant un bloc note avec des feuilles blanches ainsi que des crayons de couleur. La victime d'agression attrapa les objets et fixa son travail. Voyant l'hésitation, Natsuki se releva et s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé, sans pour autant être trop proche. Elle déchira une feuille et prit un crayon orange.

« Tu peux dessiner tout ce que tu veux, ou gribouiller, mettre des mots, tout ce qui te plait, le but c'est de t'exprimer librement. Je vais aussi le faire, tu verras, je suis une grande artiste. Mes œuvres valent une véritable petite fortune. Tu es chanceuse de voir mon exceptionnel talent. » Tomoe observa timidement son ainée à la chevelure bleue qui était extrêmement concentrée à sa tâche, elle réfléchit un moment puis fit des traits et des ronds en pagaille.

« Tada ! Tu as vu, c'est un chef d'œuvre. C'est une femme et un chien. Le tableau se nomme… : La femme et le chien ? Bon c'est vrai, ce n'est pas très recherché comme titre mais le résultat est là. » Puis la protagoniste à la chevelure émeraude examina de près le dessin, la femme… c'était une tête ronde avec un trait pour le corps et un triangle pour la jupe, le chien…une tête triangulaire avec des ronds pour yeux et un corps qui ressemblait à la forme d'une saucisse, et les pattes, des traits verticaux. Elle se mit à rire sous le regard attentif de Kuga, la patiente détourna la tête d'embarras.

« Tu as le droit de rire, tu ne dois pas en avoir honte de vivre, de sourire, je trouve que ton rire est beau, chaleureux. Exprimer nos émotions ne nous rend pas faible, bien le contraire. » Tomoe se mit aussitôt à rougir au compliment, ses oreilles étaient bien colorées. Natsuki se releva et se réinstalla en face de sa patiente qui avait toujours le regard englué sur le sol.

« Demain à midi, on va faire un pique-nique avec le groupe, il y aura Mai, Nina et Nao. » Tomoe observa attentivement son médecin qui sourit. « Et je serai là aussi. Je vais superviser le moment. On pourra jouer à cache-cache ou au ballon. » Cette réponse soulagea la jeune femme qui prit un crayon bleu et elle se mit à dessiner.

A la fin de la séance, Tomoe remit son travail à Kuga, elle n'eut le temps de lui dire bonne journée que la jeune femme au regard magenta prit ses jambes à son cou. Natsuki vit que Marguerite l'avait pris pour modèle. Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais des yeux aussi globuleux et de si longs cheveux. Est-ce que c'est un message caché cette grosse tête ? » Ria la psychologue en gardant avec elle le dessin dans le dossier de sa patiente.

* * *

Natsuki sortit de son bureau, elle en avait fini pour la journée, elle croisa dans les couloirs du centre, Shizuru qui était accompagné d'une infirmière. Elle ne l'avait revue depuis plus de deux semaines. C'était étrange comme situation, c'était comme si elles étaient de parfaite étrangère mais n'était-ce pas réalité leur véritable lien ? La châtain ne s'était jamais dévoilé lors de leur session, elle ne s'était qu'ouvertement moquée d'elle. Maintenant, le médecin de la beauté de Kyoto fut nul autre que Miss Maria la directrice du centre. Elle n'utilisa plus la provocation ou la séduction, elle resta seulement silencieuse à bouder dans son coin.

« Bonjour Fujino-san. » Salua courtoisement la bluette avec un sourire, elle aurait pu éviter le moindre contact avec cette jeune perturbée mais elle ne voulait pas la punir encore plus qu'elle ne l'était alors que la nommée ne lui répondit pas à ses politesses, elle marcha rapidement de l'avant comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu. Défaite, Kuga secoua la tête, pas de changement notable, peu importe. Elle ne s'attendit pas à un miracle. Cependant, elle ne vit pas les rougeurs perceptibles sur les joues de la manipulatrice ainsi que son regard carmin la dévisager jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champ de vision.

* * *

Natsuki se rendit au bureau de Miss Maria, elle frappa avant de rentrer.

« Natsuki ! Ma puce ! » La dénommée piqua du fard. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de ces petits surnoms. Elle se fit engouffrer dans une affectueuse embrassade. Tellement gênée, elle observa les alentours pour ne pas que des témoins viennent les surprendre dans ce moment mère-fille.

« Madame la directrice. » Celle-ci croisa relâcha sa proie et les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, elle semblait extrêmement irriter par son disciple.

« Natsuki, nous sommes en privés, tu peux mettre au placard les Miss Maria ou madame la directrice, tu peux m'appeler maman chérie que j'aime de tout mon cœur et qui est mon modèle. »

« Hors de question ! Je peux dire au pire man en privé…mais pas tout le reste, je ne suis plus une gamine. Et je ne t'ai jamais nommée ainsi ! »

« Au pire… man ? Quelle gentillesse… C'est bien dommage. » Soupira la directrice du centre de manière dramatique. « Tu es venue me ramener à la maison ? »

« Non… oui… » Bégaya la louve qui se gratta nerveusement sa joue.

« Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, malgré que tu te montres détachée, tu te soucis de moi… des autres, tu es si modeste mais beaucoup plus colérique et têtue que Saeko, tu dois tenir ce trait de caractère de moi. Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » La bluette acquiesçait silencieusement touché par les mots. Sa seconde mère était prête, elle l'attrapa par le bras.

« Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ? » Questionna Maria.

« Bien, Mai semble pouvoir évoquer son frère Takumi, c'était difficile de la voir se torturer sur la mort de son cadet, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il est mort d'une noyade. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se sent coupable…sa mère lui avait confié cette lourde responsabilité de prendre soin de lui, mais elle avait à peine dix ans. Tant de pression sur ses épaules, les parents ne se rendent pas compte du poids qu'ils imposent à leur enfant. »

« Je comprends son raisonnement. C'est dur d'être le survivant. On se dit qu'on aurait pu changer les choses si on avait fait autrement. »

« Moi aussi je comprends…parfois notre métier est dur...on se voit en eux... » Soupira la louve alors que les protagonistes étaient dans le parking.

« De ton côté, avec Shizuru, elle est toujours à s'enterrer dans le silence ? Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, c'était glaciale. Si je tombais en face d'elle, elle m'enjamberait, non, elle me marcherait dessus pour mieux circuler. » Miss Maria soupira fortement, elle entra dans la voiture de sa fille et mit sa ceinture.

« Non, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est enfermée dans son propre monde, et je n'ai aucun moyen d'y accéder. J'essaye de l'atteindre par des mots mais rien. C'est presque peine perdue, et je déteste penser de cette façon, c'est comme abandonner et ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. » Natsuki démarra son véhicule et regarda à l'arrière pour sortir.

« Je suis passée par la même étape que toi, bien qu'elle fût plus entreprenante à mon égard. Si elle a envie de s'ouvrir, elle le fera par elle-même, mais elle n'a visiblement pas envie. La forcer ce serait à ton désavantage… elle ne jouera qu'un jeu pour te faire plaisir. Elle pourrait même faire croire qu'elle est sur la voie de la guérison. Jouer la fille modèle. »

« Je sais que c'est une demande incroyable surtout avec votre passif…mais est-ce que tu pourrais intégrer Shizuru à ton groupe. Je superviserais avec toi. Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen que de la faire participer à un quelconque contact émotionnel. Et si on est plusieurs, ce serait moins compliqué.» La bluette ne semblait pas être réceptive à cette suggestion, ses patients étaient déjà très affectés par leurs propres histoires, et si Mademoiselle Fujino leur faisait du mal en voulant se venger d'elle, de l'avoir repoussé ? Mais sa mère de cœur allait l'aider et, elle surveillerait à chaque instant…pourtant c'était impossible d'être constamment sur le dos de quelqu'un…

« D'accord, tentons l'expérience, mais si elle fait le moindre désordre ou problèmes à mes patients, je veux qu'elle parte sur le champs, il n'y a plus de seconde chance. »

« Bien entendu. » Confirma Miss Maria.


	13. Chapter 13

Natsuki arriva un peu en avance au jardin du centre de Fukka, elle avait laissé ses affaires dans son bureau et ramena son sac en toile avec des objets pour le pique-nique.

Elle vit que Mai, Nao et Nina étaient en train d'arriver tranquillement en sa direction, la thérapeute les salua cordialement. Mai et Nina étaient assez expansives, elles serrèrent affectueusement dans leur bras leur aînée qui leur rendit leur geste amical, contrairement à Nao qui ne fit pas attention à Kuga.

« Nao, je sais que tu penses que c'est une activité de gamin mais c'est bien que tu sortes un peu et que tu te détentes. Je suis certaine que tu vas apprécier, il y a du soleil, c'est agréable d'être à l'extérieur, dans la nature, l'herbe fraiche, les oiseaux qui chantent. » La nommée s'assit paresseusement sur la pelouse, et détourna le regard.

« Parle toujours la pucelle. On est toujours dans une prison. De l'herbe, je préfère la fumer. » Natsuki soupira longuement, oui cette jeune femme aimait faire la rebelle, et elle la détestait, enfin, elle adorait la traiter comme un chien. Pourquoi mademoiselle Yuuki était dans ce lieu ? Elle était anorexique, elle était aussi socialement et affectivement en retrait. Sa mère morte lors de sa naissance, elle avait vécu avec son père, un bon à rien qui ne s'occupait jamais de sa fille.

« Nao, je souhaiterai que tu arrêtes m'insulter. »

« Pucelle ce n'est pas méchant. Sale connasse oui. »

« … mademoiselle Kuga, docteur ou Natsuki ça ira… »

Pas de réponse….

En ce que concernait Nina, elle était bipolaire, elle avait eu le syndrome catatonique, c'était à dire qu'elle était comme inerte au monde extérieur, tout se produisait devant ses yeux mais elle ne cilla pas, c'était comme une statue, elle a eu des périodes de dépression avec des tentatives de suicides.

Arriva par la suite Marguerite qui se jetait presque dans les bras de la bluette qui fit tout son possible pour ne pas chuter en arrière.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Tomoe. Tu vas bien ? » La nommée secoua positivement la tête contre l'épaule du médecin aux jades qui riait.

« Ara, et dire qu'on me nomme de trainée, et que j'ai un comportement provocateur. Mais il semblerait que je ne suis pas la seule à dépasser les limites. On devrait réprimander certaines personnes qui se croient au-dessus des autres. » La bluette observa la nouvelle intervenante, des orbes sanglants la toisait d'un feu brûlant.

« Bonjour Shizuru. Tu ne devrais pas dire ces choses, c'est mal et blessant pour ta camarade ainsi qu'à toi-même. » La dite pouffa et croisa les bras. Ça allait être vraiment amusant… pas une perturbatrice mais deux !

« Natsuki, désolée, je suis en retard. » Intervient Miss Maria qui se reprochait du groupe en trottinant.

« Ce n'est rien, tout le monde vient tout juste d'arriver. Donc il n'y a aucun problème. Tant qu'on est là et de bonne humeur. » La louve mit des couvertures sur le sol et demanda à ses patientes de mettre les couverts, et les jeunes femmes s'assirent. Aux côtés de Natsuki il y avait Mai et Tomoe, juste en face d'elle Nao, la droite de celle-ci Shizuru, à sa gauche Miss Maria, Nina était sur le côté.

« Donc, j'ai préparé quelques plats. » Déclara la directrice du centre, des bentos se présentaient devant le regard ébahi des protagonistes. Il y avait un peu pour tous les goûts. Poisson grillé avec du riz, soupe miso aux légumes, et autres plats. Kuga se fit servir par sa mère, elle toussotait quand Nao se moqua ouvertement d'elle.

« Natsuki, est-ce que la directrice va te nourrir comme un gros bébé ? »

« Quoi ? Tu es jalouse ? Attends. » La bluette prit du riz entre des baguettes et les rapprocha en direction de la rouquine qui s'empourprait.

« Dis ahhh. » Yuuki se recula aussitôt, elle tomba allongée sur le sol sous les rires de Natsuki, qui se fit aussitôt réprimander par son mentor. Mais Miss Maria gardait un petit sourire.

« Tu n'es pas bien ! Jamais de la vie je vais accepter que tu me nourrisses ! » Le docteur à la longue cascade ébène reprit la nourriture et l'ingurgita.

« Dommage, ça me blesse. Votre curry au poulet est une merveille Miss Maria. Il est aussi bon que dans mes souvenirs. » Complimenta la louve envers la cuisinière. Sa mère fut ravie, c'était donc une bonne idée de participer à ce repas. À part lorsqu'elle devait venir et repartir de l'hôpital psychiatrique, la mère et fille passait peu de temps ensemble.

« J'ai fait des ramens. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont bons, est-ce que tu veux les gouter ?» Commenta Mai qui en donna timidement un petit bol à Natsuki qui l'accepta volontiers. Elle prit une bouchée et se mit à gémir de plaisir.

« Hmm, c'est délicieux, tu es une cuisinière née. Tu devrais penser à ouvrir un restaurant, tu me verras comme régulière. » Tokiha se mit à sourire et ajouta un merci « Tu veux goûter Nina ? » La dénommée secoua la tête, elle préféra le poisson grillé, elle prit de petit morceau et Kuga lui mit le poisson entier, elle savait qu'elle avait peur de se servir, l'embarras peut-être ? Ensuite, elle observa Shizuru qui fut silencieuse, elle n'avait rien pris, ni mangé contrairement à ses comparses. Elle ne faisait que fixer le sol.

Le psychologue chercha un plat qui pourrait convenir à la demoiselle de Kyoto. Une idée lui traversa à l'esprit, elle se rappela d'un petit détail que lui avait fourni la créature aux rubis. Heureusement qu'elle avait pris son thermos, elle le chercha dans son sac et versa du thé dans un gobelet en plastique, bon, ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur récipient mais qu'importe.

« Shizuru, tiens, du thé. Je crois que tu m'avais dit que tu en appréciais les saveurs, c'est du thé vert, du sensha. » La nommée sortit de sa léthargie, elle montra pour la première de la surprise sur ses traits et non de l'indifférence ou colère, elle regarda avec hésitation le gobelet dont de la vapeur d'eau s'échappait. Natsuki se rapprocha d'elle et attrapa son poignet pour lui mettre sa boisson favorite dans la main puis elle reprit aussitôt sa place. Elle espérait une seule chose, que la châtain ne s'emporte pas ou lui jette au visage la boisson japonaise, ça allait faire mal… elle tenait à son visage...

« Ookini. » Ce fut prononcé si doucement que Kuga crut avoir mal compris.

« De rien, je te conseille de manger les légumes aux sésames, ils sont très bons. »

Tomoe posa soudainement sa tête contre le bras de Natsuki ne vit rien à redire, elle lui ébouriffa simplement sa chevelure. Elle continua tranquillement de manger.

« Natsuki, est-ce que tu vas partir du centre ? » Questionna Mai alors que tous les regards choqués se tournèrent en sa direction. La bluette fut étonnée de cette demande.

« Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ? »

« …j'ai entendu dire que tu n'allais pas rester longtemps…je ne voulais pas écouter ta conversation téléphonique il y a quelques jours… je suis désolée… » Le médecin vit sa mère baisser le regard. Oui, elle avait évoqué le fait de repartir auprès d'Ahn mais c'était avant qu'elles aient officiellement rompues l'une et l'autre, la distance et leur vision de l'amour les avaient définitivement séparées, elle n'avait pas encore rapporté l'information à la directrice.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Mai. Je vais être sincère, je pensais rester ici pendant quelques mois, je n'avais pas de date butoir mais je veux travailler ici de manière permanente, enfin, la décision ne me revient pas. » Miss Maria sursauta quand elle sentit le regard de sa fille en sa direction, les larmes aux yeux, elle déclara :

« Bien sûr que tu es engagée ! Il est clair que tu es un élément vital ici. » Et tout le monde fut ravie, plus particulièrement Tomoe et Shizuru qui souriaient. Puis elles s'observèrent et la tension s'éveilla dangereusement. Une rivalité naissante venait de se créer.


	14. Chapter 14

Après le victuaille dévoré, Natsuki proposa deux activités à ses patients. L'un d'eux, fut qu'on devait faire des charades ou mimer des mots mystères afin de les faire deviner au membre de son équipe. La deuxième, un jeu de ballon, la balle au prisonnier ou cache-cache, un, deux, trois, soleil peut-être même les trois ? Il y avait donc deux équipes comme à l'école lors des compétitions sportives. Le chef de chaque groupe fut choisi à pierre, feuille, papier, ciseau.

Les deux grandes gagnantes furent Tomoe et Shizuru. Le plus important pour les deux rivales fut de débuter leur choix, car à force d'insistance et de protestation, Natsuki dut participer aux festivités bien qu'elle ne fut pas au premier abord récalcitrant. Cependant, elle était peu sportive malgré sa corpulence à faire pâlir les mannequins et surtout elle était une très piètre imitatrice. Nao n'allait pas se retenir dans ses commentaires cinglants, elle l'entendait déjà se moquer d'elle. Et le respect envers les aînés n'existait plus ? En réalité, du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, la beauté sombre paraissait en avoir dix-huit ans, soit l'âge de ses jeunes femmes qui l'entouraient actuellement. En général, on la considérait plutôt comme une grande sœur. Pour Miss Maria, c'était la grand-mère de l'l'institution alors qu'elle haïssait ce titre, elle n'était pas si 'vieille' que ça.

Ce fut la châtain la grande championne, elle avait utilisé les ciseaux pour vaincre le papier. Tomoe avait protesté qu'elle n'était pas prête, qu'elle voulait ne autre chance mais rien ne changea au résultat. Fujino sourit de manière narquoise à son ennemie qui serra des poings. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'allaient être l'issu de cette bataille mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer.

« Je choisis…hmm… Na-tsu-ki. » Dit la jeune femme de Kyoto en susurrant sensuellement le prénom de la psychologue. La nommée arqua un sourcil, elle se demanda la raison de son choix…. Provocation ? Pour l'ennuyer ? Et elle trouva une réponse adéquate lorsque Marguerite se mit â grogner comme un animal enragé. La bluette remarqua aisément cet échange peu amical, c'était une autre raison pour laquelle elle ne souhaitait pas emprunter ce chemin périlleux. La jalousie était difficile à contrôler. Elle toucha doucement l'épaule de Marguerite puis l'attrapa brusquement mais surtout fermement avec son avant-bras sa taille lorsqu'elle tenta de se jeter vers Shizuru. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Elle ne souhaitait pas une bagarre alors que tout allait bien jusqu'à présent.

« Ce n'est rien, calmes-toi, la violence ne résout rien, c'est même le contraire. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste un jeu. » Kuga se mit en face de sa patiente, elle mit un genou à terre pour se mettre à son niveau, et lui attrapa le visage en la forçant à la regarder. « Même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous allons toutes nous amuser, si tu veux on changera nos équipes au cœur de la journée. D'accord Tomoe ? » La dénommée se détendit au contact de son aînée, elle reprit son calme, et touchant le poignet de la louve. Cependant, elle continuait de toiser du regard Fujino qui détourna la tête.

Shizuru ne voulait pas montrer ouvertement sa jalousie dévorante, oui, elle honnissait Marguerite de pouvoir être aussi proche de la brunette, elle était en train de perdre l'avantage. Ce désir qu'elle eût de l'avoir près du médecin, de pouvoir l'avoir contre elle, la rongeait…qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était elle qui devait mener la danse et pas la thérapeute, ou ses émotions qu'elle voulait à jamais asservir, ça la rendait faible et plus particulièrement pathétique. Elle avait envie de repousser au loin cette gamine de Kuga…de l'attraper par cette chevelure laide et d'un vert répugnant, cette couleur ne se comparait à la beauté des émeraudes de sa Natsuki…depuis quand elle pensait ce celle-ci était sienne ? Oui, elle débuta à sombrer dans la folie…elle avait peur…alors elle fit ce qui lui semblait être la meilleure solution, elle s'en alla.

« Shizuru ! » Appela Miss Maria.

Parfois Kuga avait l'impression d'être un jouet que des enfants cherchaient à se battre pour avoir… avec le temps, ce passage difficile s'évanouirait ? Elle espéra vivement. La bluette trottina en direction de la beauté de Kyoto, elle la devança et se mit devant son passage.

« Shizuru, pourquoi tu pars ainsi ? » Natsuki remarqua les yeux vitreux de la jeune femme. Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure, elle ne savait comment se comporter avec elle, la raisonner ? Ça n'avait pas fonctionné. La serrer dans ses bras ? C'était une très mauvaise idée, plus particulièrement avec son passif des rapports physiques qu'elle avait. La discussion était la seule option.

« Shizuru, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Est-ce que ça t'intéresse vraiment ? »

« Bien entendu, sinon je ne te poserai pas la question. »

« C'est parce que tu es trop gentille et stupide. »

« Je suppose ? Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire cela mais bon... »

« Ara, c'est tout bonnement injuste comme proposition. N'était-ce pas ton idée Natsuki toute cette mascarade ? Si c'est pour changer ainsi les règles du jeu à la dernière minute, je préférais ne pas y participer. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici, je le sais. Tu devrais être ravie de te débarrasser de moi, je sais que tu me méprises je te donne une opportunité de le faire. Alors laisse-moi passer. » Kuga observa de loin Miss Maria qui ne semblait pas trouver une issue à cet argumentaire. Elle laissa donc sa protégée prendre ses décisions, elle était une adulte responsable. Kuga se pinça l'arrête de son nez. C'était la directrice qui avait amené une autre personne, elle lui avait proposé de la soutenir…que nenni…lorsque l'obstinée aux rubis essaya de passer sur le côté, Natsuki se mit de nouveau en face d'elle. Elle attrapa mes épaules de Fujino qui se raidit aussitôt, elle dut faire tout son possible pour ne pas frissonner. Elle cacha les émotions de son regard derrière sa frange.

« Bon, tu as parfaitement raison Shizuru, j'ai été maladroite, je ne vais pas revenir sur ma parole. Ce n'est pas mon genre. C'est moi qui ait initié cette règle, je dois prendre la responsabilité. Je fais partie de ton équipe alors tu devrais supporter les conséquences, je suis médiocre en ce qui concerne la compétition, si on perd, ça sera certainement ma faute. Une prochaine fois, je serai dans une autre équipe et plus de souci. Donc ne dis plus que tu n'as pas ta place ici. L'auto-dénigrement est proscrit aujourd'hui…et je ne te déteste pas… ça n'est jamais arrivée…je suis sûre que tu me détestes. » La louve sourit amicalement à sa cadette à la cascade miel, elle lui attrapa le nez et le secoua entre ses doigts, Shizuru se mit à rosir.

« Je ne te déteste pas... Pensa Fujino. Kuga la retourna vers le groupe et la poussa gentiment de l'avant, la demoiselle aux cramoisis qui fut de nouveau étonnée par le comportement du médecin. Elle n'avait pas tenté de rebrousser chemin, de trouver une excuse pour s'éloigner d'elle contrairement aux autres et malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait fait. Elle baissa son regard sang vers le sol, pourquoi cette femme était si gentille ? Ce n'était pas une façade, elle était naturellement ainsi. Qu'elle était une idiote…elle mit sa main contre son buste qui battait à tout rompre mais ce moment se rompit rapidement quand elle se fit pousser sur le côté, Tomoe s'était mise entre Natsuki et elle. La châtain la poussa en retour et, malheureusement, ce ne fut pas Marguerite mais Kuga qui la protégea sans le vouloir et elle tomba à terre…


	15. Chapter 15

Les jeux avec les patientes de Natsuki se déroulaient sans encombre, la psychologue eut donnée de sa personne dans les charades, dont elle était la plus grande perdante ainsi que le mime. Nao s'était bien moquée d'elle. Kuga soupira, une activité plus physique lui ferait du bien, enfin, ce n'était pas certain.

« Bon, je vous laisse choisir notre prochaine activité, la majorité l'emporte. Dites-moi quand vous vous êtes mises d'accord. » Déclara la louve qui claqua dans ses mains se déchargeant de la responsabilité de trouver un jeu, elle avait assez donnée de sa personne. Elle alla en direction de Miss Maria qui semblait être fatiguée, elle s'était assise contre le tronc d'un arbre.

« Alors madame la directrice, on n'arrive pas à suivre la jeunesse ? » La nommée roula des yeux.

« Il fait chaud, c'est tout. »

« Des excuses, toujours des excuses. Tu as bu de l'eau ? Il ne faut pas te déshydrater. »

« Je vais bien, ne te moque pas de ta pauvre mère, je peux toujours te punir. » Natsuki grimaça, oui sa mère était capable de le faire. « Ça se passe bien, non ? » Commenta la responsable du centre psychiatrique en observant les patients qui riaient et se chamaillaient.

« Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas défaitiste mais réaliste, j'ai peur pour ses deux-là. J'espère que mes craintes ne se matérialiseront pas. » Kuga montra du regard Tomoe et Shizuru, celles-ci se toisaient du regard.

« Je m'inquiète aussi, elles sont toutes les deux un caractère fort et elles ont un point commun qui ne fait qu'attiser leur rivalité. »

« Moi… et je n'ai rien fait pour cela… » Soupira la louve qui repoussa d'un mouvement sa chevelure à l'arrière de son épaule.

« A part être gentille et attentionnée, je suppose que c'était ce qui leur manquait. Oui, c'était évident en les voyant se battre pour être auprès de toi. On dirait des enfants qui se battent pour un jouet.» La bluette souffla un coup à la comparaison qui était si proche de la réalité. C'était déjà assez compliqué de s'occuper d'adolescents, ils étaient dans une période instables de leur vie et de plus, ces personnes avaient tous vécus des moments difficiles, ce qui les rendaient encore plus vulnérables. Natsuki devait être un soutien, une oreille attentive mais surtout elle ne devait pas les rendre dépendant d'elle mais les aider à s'en sortir de leur démon intérieur afin qu'ils puissent s'envoler de leurs propres ailes et affronter le monde extérieur sans dommage.

« Natsuki ! » Appela Nina et secouant sa main en l'air.

« On dirait que le devoir m'appelle. Tu veux venir ? » Miss Maria secoua négativement la tête, elle s'éventa avec une pile de papier.

« Je comprends, les rhumatismes et l'ostéoporose, c'est dur de vieillir, tu as déjà les cheveux bien grisonnants. Je t'aiderai plus tard, si tu veux pour ton anniversaire, je t'achèterai une canne. » Nargua Natsuki, alors que sa mère fut outrée, elle lui balança des morceaux d'herbe vers sa cible qui marcha rapidement afin de s'échapper de l'attaque alors qu'elle riait.

* * *

Finalement après des discussions, le jeu choisit fut colin-maillard. Et naturellement, ce fut la perdante qui devait se coller à la tâche de trouver les autres. Bien entendu, Kuga accepta avec un peu de recul, mais elle n'avait guère le choix. Elles étaient toutes contre elle.

« Tu viens Shizuru ? » Questionna Natsuki en direction de la beauté de Kyoto qui était assise par terre.

« Non, j'ai mal à la tête, je vais me reposer un peu. »

« Tu vas bien ? Tu veux aller voir une infirmière ? Tu peux aussi rentrer à l'intérieur et te reposer calmement dans ton lit. » S'enquit soucieuse la psychologue aux émeraudes, Shizuru se mit à sourire doucement. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer, elle était toujours aussi aimable, elle détestait cela pour raison qui lui était obscure. Non, elle savait parfaitement la raison, cette femme était ce qui la rendait faible. Elle ne put l'accepter, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait endurée.

« Non, je veux que tu me laisses tranquille, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ou je dois je forcer à le comprendre que tu m'insupportes avec ta pitié et même ta tête de sainte ! Je déteste ton sourire et ta gentillesse ! » Cracha acerbe la créature aux rubis, son interlocutrice serra des dents, elle ne devait pas s'irriter, cela ne servait à rien. D'une voix posée, Kuga répondit :

« C'est ton choix. Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable pour exprimer ta contrariété, de plus, c'était toi qui voulait que je sois dans ton équipe. Ma tête ne te reviens pas ? QU'importe, je ne vais pas changer pour toi. En tout cas, je ne vais plus te déranger. » Tomoe qui voyait du mauvais yeux l'interaction entre les deux protagonistes se rapprocha et attrapa le bras de son médecin la ramenant loin de sa rivale.

« Merde ! » Fujino tapa de frustration son poing contre le sol.

* * *

On mit devant le champ de vision du psychologue un foulard, celui de la directrice, d'une certaine façon, elle participait aux festivités. Natsuki fut tournée sur elle-même six fois de suite, ce fut un peu trop pour elle. Elle tituba sous les rires enjoués de ses patientes.

« Rira bien qui rira en dernier. » Pesta vexée la bluette qui trébucha sur le sol et elle entendit les ricanements. Pourquoi elle avait eu cette idée de faire des jeux !

« Hé le chien, viens, viens. » Déclara Nao en claquant à plusieurs reprises sa langue contre ses dents pour appeler la bluette. Kuga se mit à grimacer, elle allait attraper cette gamine et lui faire payer son impolitesse.

Natsuki ne parvient pas toucher quiconque et cela faisait plusieurs bonnes minutes. Cela la frustrée. Elle en avait assez pour la journée.

« Tu es aussi nulle que dans les mimes et tout le reste. Tu fais pitié la pucelle ! » Kuga écouta attentivement le son de la voix et attrapa dans ses bras sa proie et la ramena soudainement contre elle avec un immense sourire :

« Alors Nao, on croit pouvoir m'échapper ? » Mais Yuuki ne bougeait pas et ne répondit rien.

« Ce n'est pas moi espèce d'idiote ! » Se moqua la rousse, elle sentit un souffle irrégulier contre sa poitrine. Intriguée, Natsuki retira son bandeau et vit à sa plus grande stupeur qu'elle avait prise dans ses bras Shizuru. Elle leva aussitôt les mains en l'air et se recula presque en bondissant. La châtain n'avait-elle pas mentionnée qu'elle ne participerait pas ? La beauté sombre ne voulait pas affronter une crise de colère, elle avait déjà donnée.

« Pardon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi. »

« Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil, tu es ridicule. » Fujino s'en alla comme si rien d'important ne s'était produit et Kuga soupira de soulagement. La châtain était rougissante, elle toucha son corps, cette chaleur et odeur qui la recouvrait, elle croyait se noyer. Elle ferma les yeux alors que sa respiration tremblait furieusement. La jeune femme à la cascade miel ne réalisa qu'elle venait de percuter Tomoe, celle-ci était presque à grogner. Marguerite agrippa violemment le poignet de la buveuse de thé et la força à s'éloigner du groupe

* * *

« Kannin na mais tu devrais me lâcher avant que je m'énerve réellement ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. » Rétorqua sèchement Shizuru qui se retira de la poigne de son ennemie, elle la poussa loin d'elle. Sans gêneur pour les déranger, les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent finalement en tête à tête à dire toutes leur vérité.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux Tomoe ? » Ricana froidement Shizuru, elle s'attendit à ce que sa rivale vienne la confronter mais pas si tôt.

« Tu laisses ma Natsuki tranquille ! Si tu recommences à t'approcher d'elle, je te tuerais ! » Siffla comme un serpent Marguerite. Fujino pencha la tête sur le côté, on dirait que son adversaire dévoilait sa véritable personnalité, où était passé cette jeune femme silencieuse et introvertie ?

« Ta Natsuki ? À ce que je vois, tu es véritablement folle, elle ne t'appartient pas. Mais j'avoue qu'elle me plait bien, elle a un corps somptueux et des lèvres si tentatrices. Je devrais essayer de les goûter tout comme le reste ? Et si je disais à ta Natsuki quel genre de manipulatrice tu es ? Elle va te détester. Les personnes comme toi, qui jouent un rôle de fille modèle auprès des autres sont les êtres que j'exècre le plus. Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! » Tomoe chargea sur Fujino et elles tombèrent sur le sol. Marguerite empoigna le cou de la châtain et commença à l'étrangler.


	16. Chapter 16

Shizuru se laissa sagement suffoquer par le déchainement brut de Tomoe, elle n'avait pas l'intention de riposter de quelque façon. Ça n'avait jamais été son intention, elle attendit silencieusement et patiemment; qu'on mette terme à son existence. Elle n'avait pas trouvé d'alternatives jusqu'à aujourd'hui afin d'y parvenir par ses propres moyens.

Oui, elle avait prémédité la colère foudroyante de son ennemie; cette jalousie et possessivité exclusives envers sa thérapeute. Elle avait conscience qu'elle prenait la même voix obscure que cette femme, elle avait les mêmes répugnantes déviances que cette Marguerite. Le besoin de posséder cette belle brunette aux yeux verts, de vouloir son attention tout entière et pour finalement : **la détruire**. Elles ne savaient que faire cela. Tomoe et elle se ressemblaient plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait, les meurtrissures qu'elles portaient ne pouvaient s'effacer par des sessions de paroles, ce mal rongeait profondément leurs êtres. Non, elle **lui** correspondait … c'était **elle** qui avait fait d'elle cette personne perturbée et totalement détruite de l'intérieure… qui voulait répandre cette souffrance qu'elle lui avait fait endurer, comme une victime qui devient à son ton tour un bourreau… elle reproduisait exactement son même schéma, cette défiance à l'encontre des hommes qu'elle jouait de leur faiblesse, cette manière de séduire les autres par ses faux sourires, cette innocence qui n'était qu'une façade, car en réalité, elle était un monstre. Mais personne ne voulait le voir ou n'avait pas conscience de sa perversion dissimulée.

La buveuse de thé observa le regard brumeux par les larmes, et au-dessus d'elle, des yeux s'assombrirent, et ce rictus si familier, comme un démon qui allait dévorer son âme et _elle_. Cette ombre semblait la recouvrir entièrement comme par le passé, elle ne pouvait se réchapper à ses assauts, la porte était fermée à clé, personne ne pouvait l'entendre, la secourir. Elle était piégée dans ce lit, comme chaque soir, elle redoutait ce moment qui allait arriver. Cette main qui se mit en travers de sa bouche afin de faire taire ses plaintes et pleures.

« Tu ne peux pas t'échapper Shizuru… appelle à l'aide et personne ne viendra te secourir… jamais… »

C'était véridique, elle n'en avait été jamais été capable d'être sauvé. Fujino les larmes aux yeux, était comme tétanisée par la peur, son corps entier se mit à interagir, à convulsionner en secousse incontrôlable, puis elle se débattit.

« Non, non, arrête ! Non ! NON ! Pitié ! Ne me fait de mal Miki !» Le poids qui était en train de l'étrangler s'évapora. Shizuru étonnée de ce regain de liberté, elle se roula sur le côté et se mit à tousser fortement. Ensuite, elle reprit doucement conscience, elle vit que Tomoe était en train de se débattre, quelqu'un la tenait fermement par la taille, ce fut Kuga celle-ci elle était à terre.

« Non, non, lâchez-moi ! Je dois la tuer ! Elle ne me prendra jamais Natsuki ! Elle est à moi ! Elle est à moi ! Personne ne me la prendra ! Personne ! »

« Tomoe ! Ça suffit ! Calme-toi ! » Implora la bluette qui remarquait que ses paroles n'arrivaient plus à atteindre l'esprit complètement égaré de sa patiente.

« Miss Maria ! Miss Maria ! » Hurla la psychologue alors que les autres patientes étaient venues voir ce qu'il se tramait, elles étaient toutes choquées par la scène.

« Natsuki ! » La directrice voulait intervenir dans cette bagarre, éloigner Tomoe de sa fille.

« Ne t'approche pas surtout pas ! C'est dangereux ! Appelle les infirmiers, on doit donner un puissamment calmant à Tomoe, elle a perdu la tête, on doit aussi éloigner Shizuru d'ici, elle a été agressée par Tomoe, elle doit voir un médecin. Il faut les séparer de l'une et l'autre. » La dite, avec les émotions intenses qu'elle avait eues, elle ne put garder plus longuement. Ses paupières se closent contre sa volonté.

* * *

 ** _Une heure plus tard._**

Natsuki se mit à grimacer lorsqu'on lui mit une pommade à ses côtes, Marguerite n'avait pas été de main morte avec ses coups. La lèvre inférieure fendue, l'arcade sourcilière ensanglantée, un bel hématome à ses côtés, et des lacérations sanguinolentes le long de ses avant-bras.

« Est-ce que ça va Natsuki ? » Questionna soucieuse la directrice du centre alors qu'elle venait de rentrer dans le bureau de son employée, celle-ci fut soignée par une infirmière de l'hôpital. Ayant terminé son travail, elle s'en alla, laissant le duo en privé.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, c'est juste superficiel ces petites blessures, j'ai connu pire, je vais rapidement guérir. Comment vont Shizuru et Tomoe ? » Miss Maria s'approcha de sa fille, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle détestait la voir dans un tel état, cela lui rappela des douloureux souvenirs du passé, lorsque la jeune femme, en période de rébellion et autodestruction buvait et se battait, elle rentrait très tard dans la nuit ou dans la matinée, la faisant mourir d'inquiétude. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Natsuki, j'ai eu si peur… »

« Je vais bien, je te le jure maman. Je suis aussi forte que toi. Ne te fais pas de souci. » Miss Maria redoubla de pleur, elle n'avait souhaité qu'une seule chose dans sa vie, protéger la femme de sa vie et leur enfant. Elle avait déjà échoué une fois, elle ne voulait pas renouveler cette tragédie. Elle repoussa doucement la beauté sombre et attrapa dans sa main ce visage qui lui tenait tant à cœur, elle avait fait un choix difficile, Shizuru et Tomoe étaient dangereuses toutes les deux, soit l'une ou l'autre allait faire du mal à Natsuki. Elles l'avaient déjà fait. Elle devait se montrer impitoyable et ferme bien que cela lui brisait déjà le cœur.

« Natsuki, je veux que tu partes du centre. Non, tu es virée. Je ne veux plus te voir en ces lieux. Tu n'as déclenché que des ennuis dans mon établissement, je ne peux me permettre que ce genre d'événement se reproduise de nouveau. Tu as vingt-quatre heures pour prendre tes affaires et partir d'ici. Je peux t'écrire une lettre de recommandation si tu veux. » Miss Maria s'éloigna de sa fille et partit du bureau sans se retourner alors que la louve était sans voix.


	17. Chapter 17

**Isis7981 :** comme tu le dis si bien, une concurrente en moins, enfin ça dépendra… Miss Maria a peur pour sa fille, elle n'a eu que des problèmes depuis qu'elle est entrée dans le centre, oui elle n'aurait pas dû la virer, ce n'est pas professionnel. Oui, il n'y a plus de relation thérapeute/patient donc une autre relation peut s'installer entre Shizuru et Natsuki.

 **Firalsia :** oui ça se complique et ça ne fait que commencer.

* * *

Natsuki était énervée, elle n'avait pas cinq ans, elle avait l'impression que Miss Maria la voyait toujours comme une enfant fragile et toujours aussi perturbée. Elle la traitait comme telle, une patiente. Peut-être était-ce une bonne idée de partir de ce centre ? Elle ne voulait pas que l'on contrôle continuellement son travail et ses agissements, être enchainés par sa hiérarchie était ce qui ennuyait la psychologue. Elle commençait à découvrir des choses sur ses patientes et elle ne pouvait plus les aider.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était installée à l'hôtel, bien que sa mère lui eût dit qu'elle pouvait rester à son domicile, elle ne put se résoudre de cohabiter dans de telles conditions. Kuga avait peur de dire ouvertement sa façon de penser, de plus, elle ne savait quand elle reverrait la directrice. Celle-ci lui avait demandé de garder le contact, oui, elle allait le faire, quand la situation aurait été moins tendue, car elle lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir mise sur la touche. C'était immature, mais elle n'était pas en tort. La bluette avait trouvé une place dans un centre hospitalier psychiatrique, il y avait une place dans la psychiatrie, c'était à Nagoya. Ses références lui avaient ouvert bien des portes.

Natsuki prépara ses affaires, elle allait partir demain matin pour Kyoto, elle devait trouver un logement et rencontrer ses nouveaux collègues. La louve observa l'heure, il était 16 heures de l'après-midi, elle soupira. Elle mit son orgueil de côté et prit son téléphone portable et appela un numéro en favori, il ne fallut que deux sonneries et son interlocuteur répondit instantanément.

 _« _Natsuki ?_ La voix fut tremblante presque agonisante, la beauté sombre se sentit coupable d'avoir mis cette distance, cela avait visiblement affecté sa mère.

 __…salut…man…_

 __Na… Natsuki… je suis si désolée… pardonne-moi, je ne veux pas que tu me détestes… si tu veux reprendre ta place, tu peux, cependant, je ne veux pas que tu aies un quelconque contact avec Shizuru et Tomoe. Mais il y a d'autres jeunes femmes qui ont besoin de ton aide, tes autres patientes. Elles ne font que me parler de toi. Tu nous manques tous. Tu me manques._ Kuga se massa les tempes, si elle avait eu cette proposition il y a quelques jours, elle aurait hésité, cependant, il était trop tard, elle n'était le genre de personne à revenir en arrière, elle avançait de l'avant. La vie était trop courte pour regretter, elle le savait parfaitement.

 __ Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'excuser et je ne te déteste pas, jamais. Je peux comprendre tes actions bien que je ne les approuve pas, tu m'as injustement virée alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal dans le cadre du travail, c'était injuste, toutefois, je ne t'en veux pas. Aussi, j'ai déjà trouvé une autre place dans un hôpital public, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je te contacte. Je t'appelais pour savoir si je pouvais venir au centre pour te dire au revoir, comme je pars tôt pour Nagoya demain, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais dans la région._ » Natsuki entendit un hoquet, elle se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure, elle avait redouté ce moment de séparation.

 _« _Bien sûr que tu peux venir, je vais prendre le reste de ma journée, on pourra diner ensemble._

 __D'accord, j'arrive dans une demi-heure._

 __À tout de suite._

* * *

Natsuki se trouva devant le centre, elle sortit de son véhicule, elle eut un message, un spam, elle l'effaça et percuta quelqu'un sans se rendre compte.

« Kannin na. Sourit poliment la femme. Une brune avec une longue cascade ondulée, elle était bien distinguée et droite, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, cette étrangère irradiait par la beauté et la prestance. La brune s'excusa aussitôt.

_C'est ma faute. Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas fait attention où j'allais.

La protagoniste allait se rendre dans son ancien lieu de travail, néanmoins, elle s'arrêta net, elle avait cette étrange impression lorsqu'elle avait percuté cette inconnue, ce sourire, cette manière de se comporter, cet accent… cela lui paraissait tellement familier, un visage lui parvient à l'esprit. Non, elle devait se faire des idées, cependant, elle mit en pratique cette farfelue théorie, elle se retourna et interpella :

« Miki ? » Et la dénommée fit volte-face. Elle était intriguée qu'on puisse connaitre son identité, surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas son interlocutrice.

« Oui ? On se connait ? » La tête penchée sur le côté, ce sourire et regard… il était exactement comme celui de Shizuru, pourtant cette femme ne lui ressemblait en rien, il n'y avait aucune particularité physique qui les rapprochait. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux profondément noirs.

« Non, pas vraiment… est-ce que vous connaissez une certaine Shizuru Fujino ? » Natsuki observa attentivement toutes les réactions de cette Miki, était-ce celle qu'avait hurlée la châtaine lors de son agression avec Tomoe ? Ladite laissa échapper la surprise, puis elle était complètement impassible, elle sourit doucement, cela donna des frissons à la psychologue, c'était exactement le comportement provoquant de Shizuru. Cette brune devait avoir une dizaine d'années de plus que sa cadette.

« Ara, oui, je suis sa grande sœur. Pourquoi ? Elle a parlé de moi ?» Kuga semblait troublée par cette nouvelle information, elle devait creuser cette piste. Elle tenta de se remémora de ses séances avec la buveuse de thé, un indice devait être quelque part dans son esprit, elle devait réfléchir le plus rapidement possible, elle ne pourrait pas retenir indéfiniment cette femme. Elle devait être habile avec ses paroles.

« Oui. » Ce fut au tour de Miki d'être légèrement crispée, de nouveau, elle se calma avec adresse, cette attitude était de plus en plus suspicieuse.

« Vraiment ? Et en bien ? »

« Cela dépend de ce que vous dites de bien. » Miki se mit à rire.

« Je vois, Shizuru doit certainement nous critiquer avec père, elle doit nous détester de l'avoir enfermée dans ce centre, et c'est seulement pour son bien, nous ne voulons pas qu'elle se fasse du mal. Vous êtes son thérapeute ? »

« Oui. »

« Elle doit vous apprécier pour vous parler autant. »

« Peut-être. »

« Vous n'êtes pas très expressive dans vos mots, cela change des personnes que je côtoie, est-ce que je pourrais avoir votre numéro de téléphone, j'aimerais qu'on discute plus longuement de Shizuru, de son rétablissement ainsi que progression ou tout événement important. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas m'attarder, je suis assez pressée, je dois retourner à Kyoto. » La psychologue donna son numéro, de nouveau, cette Miki tenta de la séduire avec son doux sourire, mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Elle portait un masque, elle n'était pas sincère, elle pouvait le ressentir.

* * *

Natsuki ne cessait de cogiter face à cette impromptue rencontre, pourquoi la grande sœur de Shizuru venait aujourd'hui ? La brunette se dirigea vers le surveillant du centre, il s'occupait essentiellement des visites.

« Hé, Takumi, comment ça va ? »

« Natsuki ? Ça va bien et toi ? Ça fait un moment que l'on ne t'a pas vu. »

« Ça peut aller, oui je me fais rare ici, désolée. Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu as une invitée aujourd'hui, pour Shizuru Fujino, une grande brune, avec de longs cheveux bouclés. »

« Oh oui, je me rappelle de ce moment, c'était franchement bizarre. » Répondit l'homme en fronçant des sourcils. La beauté aux émeraudes semblait intriguée par cette réponse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est difficile à expliquer, Shizuru est assez distante avec les gens, et sa sœur, elle fut son opposée, elle la serrait dans ses bras, elle ne cessait de lui sourire et de toucher la main. »

« Et en quoi c'est étrange ? »

« Shizuru n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Pourtant il ne fait pas froid, ou alors elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle était extrêmement pale… un moment, elle s'est mise à pleurer, mais sa sœur la calmer et c'est tout. » La psychologue aux émeraudes croisa des bras, ce n'était pas du tout normal ce comportement bipolaire de son ancienne patiente. Elle ne montrait pas si aisément ses émotions, et surtout le chagrin. Elle redoutait que ses réflexions soient véridiques. Miki Fujino avait un lien avec le mal-être profond de sa sœur, et si c'était elle cette belle-mère imaginaire qui avait abusé de la châtaine ? Cela restait dans le cercle familial.

« Merci, et tu sais où se trouve actuellement Shizuru ? »

« Elle est partie chercher une chaise à la salle commune pour lire tranquillement un livre dans le jardin. » La brunette était choquée de cette réponse. Kuga se précipita immédiatement dans le jardin, elle chercha du regard la créature au regard rubis, elle n'était pas là, elle alla ensuite dans la salle commune, mais aucun résultat concluant. Il ne restait que la chambre de Shizuru, si elle était à fleur de peau, la laisser seule était problématique. Kuga avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle tapa à la porte, mais aucune réponse, ce n'était pas professionnel et elle n'avait plus le droit de réagir de la sorte en tant qu'étrangère du corps hospitalier, pourtant elle prit un risque immense de compromettre sa carrière, elle ouvrit la porte et à sa plus grande stupeur, Shizuru était pendu avec une écharpe avec le lustre.


	18. Chapter 18

Merci pour les commentaires, ça me motive pour écrire la suite. Vous avez finalement les raisons du mal-être de Shizuru.

* * *

« Oh mon dieu… Shizuru… non… »

Natsuki appela désespérément à l'aide dans les couloirs de l'institut psychiatrique, elle espérait qu'il ne fut pas trop tard, elle priait que ce soit réellement le cas. Elle n'allait pas être inactive comme par le passé, elle ne voulait plus voir une autre personne meurtrie, mourir devant ses yeux impuissants, elle ne s'était pas battue toutes ces années pour revivre les mêmes tourments. Shizuru n'allait pas finir comme sa pauvre mère Saeko, elle était jeune pour la secourir ou voir son mal intérieur. Aujourd'hui, ce schéma n'allait pas se reproduire. Elle ne l'accepterait pas.

La brune se précipita auprès de Fujino, elle était encore consciente, Kuga l'entendit gémir malgré que son visage se vidât rapidement de ses couleurs. Une chaise était renversée sous ses pieds ballants dans les airs. La psychologue posa la chaise sur ses quatre pieds et monta dessus. Elle attrapa les jambes de la beauté de Kyoto, elle ne devait pas être balancée de la sorte, l'étranglement serait irréparable, elle pourrait avoir des séquelles à vie. Elle était si jeune pour se retrouver tétraplégique dans un fauteuil roulant ou végétatif dans un lit d'hôpital.

La bluette eut des difficultés à garder une moindre stabilisation, elle titubait sur son support et son ancienne patiente ne l'aidait pas en bougeant, elle voulait réellement en finir au plus vite. Les secours prenaient leur temps à venir, elle devait à tout prix libérer la jeune patiente aux rubis.

Natsuki tenta de retirer le nœud qui liait ce cou frêle à sa potence. C'était un dur labeur, elle n'arrivait pas à extraire la corde de fortune de sa proie. Pourtant la thérapeute aux jades n'abandonna pas, si elle devait se déchirer les ongles ou utiliser ses dents pour libérer la pauvre captive, elle le ferait sans une once d'hésitation. Elle continua de se débattre contre cet ennemi de tissu, comment cette chose était-elle arrivée dans les mains de Shizuru ? Les patients n'avaient pas d'autres vêtements que ceux du centre, ils en étaient privés lorsqu'il entrée en ces lieux. Était-ce cette Miki qui lui avait donnée ?

« Shizuru… tu… n'as pas intérêt à mourir, je ne… te laisserais pas… mourir ! Il est hors de question que cela arrive ! Je sais que tu vas mal, que tu as souffert, et je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonnée comme tous les autres dans ta douleur alors que je t'avais promis le contraire, mais je ne ferais plus cette erreur ! Je suis là pour toi ! » Kuga parvient à délier la boucle, mais lorsque l'adolescente tomba à corps perdu dans ses bras, elle perdit l'équilibre, la chaise penchait vers l'arrière à en perdre sa position verticale. Voyant un potentiel danger, Natsuki garda de manière protectrice dans ses bras la châtaine, colla rapidement sa tête contre sa poitrine, et le médecin se prit violemment au niveau de l'arrière de sa tête, le mur.

Désarçonnée pendant quelques minutes, la brunette vit trouble, elle chercha à reprendre contrôle, mais en vain, elle entendit de loin des voix, elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits face à l'inconscience qui se profilait devant elle. Pourtant, elle ne put garder plus longuement les yeux ouverts, elle s'évanouit.

* * *

 ** _Trois jours plus tard._**

Shizuru avait réussi à s'échapper discrètement de sa chambre, elle allait rejoindre celle de sa sauveuse. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et elle fut engouffrée dans la froideur et les bips des moniteurs des appareils environnants. Cette image bouleversa Fujino qui referma la porte derrière elle. Natsuki avait eu un traumatisme crânien en la sauvant, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était dans le coma. La châtaine s'approcha en titubant, elle tenait avec sa main droite une béquille pour se maintenir debout. Elle avait échappé de peu à la paralysie totale de son corps, mais elle avait perdue l'usage de sa jambe droite, c'était comme si on lui avait coupée. Elle se traina vers la brunette. Elle vit que celle-ci avait la tête couverte d'un bandage, on l'avait opéré d'urgence d'une hémorragie. Les larmes aux yeux, la beauté de Kyoto laissèrent finalement ses émotions s'échapper, elle ne pouvait plus garder sa souffrance en elle. D'une voix cassée et abimée par son étranglement, elle déclara :

« Natsuki… pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? Je ne comprends toujours pas, je croyais que tu me détestais… non, tu es si gentille pour ressentir de telles émotions négatives… je pensais que tu ne tenais pas à moi, que ma mort… ce serait le mieux pour tout le monde… que personne ne s'en soucierait… Je ne voulais pas qu'on me secoure, je voulais ne pas vivre… et de nouveau, tu as été là pour me secourir alors que je croyais que personne ne se souciait de moi… tu es si différente des autres… tu ne me vois pas comme un objet de désir, une simple manipulatrice… je… commence à te faire confiance alors que ce mot est étranger dans mon vocabulaire… tu es la seule que je pourrais… aimer véritablement… enfin… je sais que je suis incapable de donner cet amour à quelqu'un d'autre… il faut savoir ce que signifie le mot aimer et… ma sœur…elle est la responsable de tous mes malheurs… elle semble si parfaite non ? Je ne suis pas une Fujino, mon père n'est pas mon véritable père, tout comme ma mère… j'ai été abandonnée enfant… et ces gens m'ont adopté. Ils ne pouvaient plus concevoir d'enfant à part Miki. Le pire, c'est que je me demande pourquoi ils me voulaient, ils ne s'étaient jamais occupés de moi, j'étais continuellement avec une baby-sitter. Ils me mettaient continuellement la pression en me comparant à leur prodigieuse et véritable fille, je n'étais pas aussi douée qu'elle, intelligente et parfaite. Je n'avais pas ma propre identité, j'étais la petite sœur de Miki et rien d'autre. » Shizuru reprit son souffle alors que sa voix tremblait, elle n'avait jamais avoué à personne de sa situation, c'était plus éprouvant qu'elle ne le croyait. « Puis, mes parents m'ont dit que ma sœur allait vivre dans la maison familiale pour un moment, j'avais à peu près dix ans… je n'ai vu aucun problème, je n'étais pas rancunière, ce n'était pas sa faute si on me rabaissait, et je me rappelais que par le passé, elle avait été toujours gentille avec moi… mais avec le temps, j'ai vu un autre visage, une autre personnalité. Cette histoire de belle-mère que je t'ai racontée, une partie est en réalité la vérité. Ma sœur, si je peux la nommer ainsi, elle était très tactile avec moi, elle me volait des baisers, elle me serrait souvent dans ses bras, elle me touchait longuement dans le dos ou caressait ma cuisse. Étant enfant, je ne vis aucun sens caché dans ses actes, j'ai cru que c'était une preuve d'affection. Et un jour, elle a amené son petit ami, je les ai surpris ensemble… en pleine action… je crois qu'elle savait que j'étais là pourtant elle continuait et j'ai fui, j'étais gênée. Et dans la nuit, elle est venue me voir… dans ma chambre… elle était nue et elle s'était allongée contre moi… elle s'est mise à m'embrasser dans le cou et ne cessait de dire qu'elle m'aimait… qu'elle n'aimait que moi… que j'étais sa précieuse petite sœur, qu'elle ne voulait me partager avec personne… et puis elle a abusé de moi… sur le moment, elle me disait que c'était ainsi que s'aimait véritablement les frères et sœurs, mais que je ne devais pas en parler à nos parents. Je l'ai cru et puis avec les mois qui passaient, je détestais ce qu'elle me faisait… je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus… et elle s'est énervée, elle m'a enfermée dans ma chambre pendant plusieurs jours sans que je puisse manger ou sortir… Affaiblie, elle est revenue, et elle continua son jeu avec moi et après avec les années qui passaient, je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais en parler à quelqu'un… mais personne n'allait me croire, Miki était adulée par les gens, personne ne parlait en mal d'elle… alors, en parler à des parents qui privilégieraient leur véritable sang, je ne pus supporter et j'ai essayé de me suicider… voilà toute mon histoire Natsuki, elle n'est pas si terrible que cela, non ? » La buveuse de thé se mit à ricaner amèrement. « Natsuki, tu m'as fait réaliser une chose importante, pourquoi je devrais m'autodétruire alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal ? Je devrais plutôt me venger… j'ai un nouvel objectif, et ce n'est plus celui de mourir, mais de détruire les Fujino… j'aimerais tellement que tu ne sois pas au milieu de tous ces problèmes… je t'aime beaucoup Natsuki… » Shizuru embrassa doucement les lèvres glaciales de son ancienne thérapeute, elle caressa de sa main son visage.

« Tu m'as implorée de vivre et je le ferais… je te promets qu'on se retrouvera plus tard, un, cinq… dix ans… peu importe le temps, mon cœur ne changera pas d'avis, je sais que tu es la seule pour moi… je n'aimerais personne d'autre que toi, ou je serais à jamais seule. » La buveuse de thé s'en alla alors que ses rubis reprirent de la vigueur.


	19. Chapter 19

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Shizuru avait mis en place sa vengeance, elle était revenue dans la vie des Fujino à peu près deux ans après sa nouvelle tentative de suicide au centre de Fuuka, elle avait eu des thérapies dans un fameux centre de Tokyo qui se révélèrent fructueuses. Elle paraissait sur la voie de la guérison, ce fut inespéré du point de vue de ses psychologues. Elle n'avait plus à l'esprit de mettre fin à son existence, elle se socialisait amicalement avec les autres patients, elle participait diligemment aux activités communes. Elle discutait plus librement de ses maux, enfin, ceux qu'elle avait sciemment créés. Elle prétexta un trouble alimentaire ainsi qu'une difficile rupture amoureuse à son comportement autodestructeur, elle s'était aventurée dans un engrenage dont elle n'arrivait pas à s'échapper, elle prétextait cette raison de son comportement provocant et séducteur. Les professionnels crurent en ses demi-mensonges. Elle se mit à sourire plus souvent, de faux sourires, il y avait aussi les rires, mais on ne voyait que du feu à son habile supercherie. Elle sut parfaire à la perfection ce nouveau rôle qu'elle s'était imposé. Une nouvelle femme qui voyait un avenir serein devant ses yeux. Elle lisait beaucoup, elle s'était adonnée entièrement à la peinture, on lui avait trouvé un talent incroyable, on lui avait conseillé de montrer ses œuvres à des spécialistes de l'art ou même d'ouvrir une galerie, elle aurait certainement des acheteurs et fans.

Finalement après plusieurs mois de traitement, on la libérait de sa prison. Elle allait de nouveau faire partie de la famille Fujino. En réalité, ils étaient forcés de la reprendre, comme légalement parlant, elle faisait partie de leur famille. Ils n'avaient guère le choix que de l'accueillir bien qu'ils espérèrent silencieusement qu'elle fût enfermée à jamais, on ne parlerait plus de ce vilain petit canard qui entachait cette parfaite famille sans défauts et failles. Elle allait briser en son coeur cette image idyllique. L'humiliation ferait de l'ombre à leur renom.

* * *

Un bagage en mains, elle vit de loin le chauffeur de sa 'famille' l'attendre devant la sortie du centre. Elle se mit à lui sourire poliment, en réponse, il se mit à rougir. **_Intéressant_**. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus qu'ils viennent l'accueillir chaleureusement. Ils devaient certainement être occupés avec leurs affaires ou activités. Gala de charité ou des parties de golfs. C'était une bonne chose, elle voulait parfaire un peu plus son rôle, bien qu'elle connaisse les points principaux pour la suite de son plan qu'elle avait élaboré durant tout ce temps.

La châtaine leva son regard vers le ciel ensoleillé, elle mit sa main pour se protéger des puissants rayons de l'été. Elle inspirait profondément. Ce sera le seul moment de répit qu'elle aurait à partir de maintenant. Elle devait profiter au maximum de ses quelques secondes.

« Mademoiselle Fujino ? » La dénommée sortit de ses songes et vit son accompagnateur se courber respectueusement légèrement devant elle.

« Ara, oui ? Vous devez être Shiro Matsuro ? » L'homme, un grand brun d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux verts et à la corpulence sportive lui prit son bagage. La buveuse de thé fixa intensément ce regard à en troubler son interlocuteur qui déglutit péniblement. Cette couleur ne correspondait en rien aux nobles émeraudes de sa Natsuki. Durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait fait que penser à sa vendetta et à la brunette, les deux seules choses qui la maintenaient en marche parmi les vivants. Elle souhaitait tellement savoir comment elle allait, si elle était sortie du coma, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis leur accident pourtant elle avait tenté d'en apprendre plus, il y a quelques jours, on lui avait seulement dit qu'elle n'était plus dans le coma, ce fut son plus grand soulagement. Elle avait prié chaque instant pour qu'elle s'en sorte indemne.

« Ookini. » Shizuru sourit divinement, son chauffeur s'empourprait et se retourna brusquement, il avançait rapidement. La jeune femme à accent se mordit le bout de sa langue, encore une autre personne répugnante qui ne voulait qu'une chose d'elle, son corps… mais cette fois-ci, elle allait tirer à son avantage cette opportunité, il ne serait pas forcément un allier, elle ne faisait confiance à personne, elle l'utiliserait si elle en avait le besoin et elle savait que ce serait plus tôt que prévue.

« Ce n'est rien, je vous amène à la maison de vos parents, ils sont indisponibles pour le moment, ils sont en voyage, mais on m'a dit de bien m'occuper de vous, il y a aussi des domestiques pour vous accueillir. On a tout préparé pour votre venue. » Shizuru ne doutait pas de cette excuse, elle marcha doucement, elle avait fait de la réduction pour sa jambe, elle était capable de marcher normalement avec une canne, elle était tout de même estropiée, elle aurait pu faire fuir les gens avec ce handicap, cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas. On avait pitié d'elle, on l'observait plus, elle attirait l'attention. La protagoniste se mit aux côtés de l'homme qui sursautait lorsqu'elle lui attrapa délicatement son avant-bras, il allait lui ouvrir la porte arrière de la Mercedes noire.

« Je préfère être devant, j'ai le mal des transports, j'ai besoin de regarder la route pour ne pas tomber malade. » Mentit la châtaine alors que le brun ouvrit la porte, sa passagère frôla sa main qui était au poignet de la portière, elle tomba contre lui, elle força la gêne sur ses traits alors qu'elle ne ressentait que de l'indifférence.

« Kannin na. Ma jambe me fait défaut. »

« Ce… ce… n'est rien… j'aurais dû vous proposer mon aide. » Fujino s'installa à l'intérieur, elle mit sa ceinture de sécurité, elle brossa sa chevelure auburn sur le côté gauche de son visage, laissant à découvert son cou opalin. Elle remarqua que son chauffeur n'avait pas refermé la porte, il était comme figé, il paraissait embarrassé d'avoir volontairement admiré plus que nécessaire la fille de ses patrons, il ferma la porte et se précipita à son poste. Shizuru se passa nerveusement la langue contre ses lèvres, bien qu'elle se montrât forte de l'extérieur, elle redoutait de retourner dans cette maison de l'horreur, les souvenirs étaient encore bien présents dans son esprit, elle ne pourrait jamais les effacer. Elle devait vivre à jamais avec cette terrible épreuve. Ses mains ne cessèrent de convulser, elle les serra fortement pour garder une certaine contenance, Miki avait toujours un tel impact sur elle, elle n'avait su en faire abstraction, les cauchemars nocturnes et diurnes empiétaient dans son quotidien, les médicaments étaient un maigre artifice d'apaisement.

 _« Je t'aime Shizuru… »_

« Je te hais Miki… je te détruirais comme tu m'as détruite… »

La protagoniste aux rubis ferma les paupières quand son chauffeur s'installa à ses côtés. Une mince consolation, elle serait toute seule, mais pas pour longtemps, elle le savait que trop bien.

« Je vais me reposer un moment, si l'on arrive à la maison, n'hésitez pas à me réveiller. » Préviens la créature à la chevelure teinte miel.

« Oui mademoiselle. » Shizuru sentit parfaitement le regard examinateur de Shiro. Lasse, elle détourna la tête contre la fenêtre et la voiture démarra.


	20. Chapter 20

**Deux mois plus tard.**

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de mariage du couple parfait et tant admiré des Fujino. Pour cette grande occasion, le couple avait invité tous leurs proches et amis. Il y aurait certainement plus d'une centaine de convives.

Shizuru était invitée tout comme sa grande sœur Miki. La beauté aux rubis s'observa dans le miroir, elle portait une longue robe argentée à décolleté et dévoilant une partie de la cambrure de son dos, fendue jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses. Sa longue chevelure bouclée fit mise sur le côté. Elle portait un pendentif qui s'arrêtait à la vallée de sa poitrine, elle avait mis des boucles d'oreilles en perle de culture. Elle portait des talons mi-hauteur. Le maquillage fut léger, mais mit en valeur ses lèvres pulpeuses ainsi que son regard rouge sang, elle avait l'air d'une femme fatale, et pourtant elle n'avait pas encore atteint la vingtaine d'années, se profilait une évolution grandiose de sa beauté hors du commun. Shizuru observa l'heure, elle prit sa canne qui avait été faite sur mesure par son père et elle sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre à cette représentation qui allait être unique.

* * *

Les Fujino avaient loué un château en dehors de Kyoto pour glorifier à sa juste valeur cet événement. C'était en pleine campagne avec des hectares de bois, piscines, terrain de tennis et de nombreux garages.

Kiro Fujino salua amicalement tous ses invités, homme d'affaires, politiciens, homme de justice, tout le gratin de Kyoto. Shizuru accompagnée de son chauffeur attitré entra dans la salle, tous les regards se projetèrent en sa direction. Elle avait fait une entrée remarquée, elle pouvait entendre les compliments sur sa beauté. Elle ne s'attarda pas aux remarques, bien qu'elle sourît et saluait quelques invités par bienséance. La protagoniste se dirigea vers son père qui venait à sa rencontre, il la serrait dans ses bras, ce fut la première fois qu'il avait eu un geste affectueux envers elle. Elle était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne savait comment réagir, alors elle mit une de ses mains dans son dos et la retira aussitôt. La créature à accent ne se berça pas de désillusion, cette famille savait jouer avec les apparences. Elle se contenta de suivre les directives silencieuses du patriarche.

« Shizuru, ma fille adorée, que je suis heureux que tu sois venue ce soir, tu es simplement magnifique. »

« Merci père, je suis ravie d'être en ces lieux auprès de notre famille. » L'homme vit une opportunité de bien se faire voir, il amena sa 'fille' auprès de ses amis, qui ne firent que complimenter Shizuru. Elle sut facilement imposer sa présence par sa prestance et délicatesse.

* * *

Après une dizaine de minutes de discussion inutile et inintéressante, la buveuse de thé s'échappa de ses tourments, elle arrêta un serveur et se prit une coupe de champagne, elle se mit à sourire doucement. Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil en direction de son père adoptif, celui était en galante compagnie d'une femme, il semblait comme paniqué. Il y avait une sorte de confrontation verbale, une gifle. Elle ria, c'était mieux qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Il demanda à sa sécurité de faire partir cette intruse qui se débattit violemment. Voyant le spectacle qu'il donnait, il s'excusa auprès de ses convives qui reprient leur activité. Fujino but une gorgée de champagne et s'en lécha les lèvres de la saveur amère. Elle remarqua que sa 'mère' avait tout remarqué du manège avec son époux, Saya était en houleuse discussion avec son époux, ils devaient s'éloigner des convives pour qu'on n'entende pas leur sujet de conversation, bien que la châtaine sache parfaitement ce qui les mettait dans un tel état de frustration, elle avait en quelque sorte aidé à cette situation. Et cela ne faisait que commencer, ce n'était qu'un petit hors-d'œuvre pour mettre en appétit. Cependant malgré son enthousiasme, elle se raidit. Une sensation de mal-être parcourut son estomac, elle eut des frissons d'angoisse. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement la raison de ce malaise, cette odeur de parfum désagréable de muguet qui empiétait sur ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

« Bonsoir Shizuru. » La nommée ferma les yeux et pinça ses lèvres, elle inspira profondément et reprit de la contenance, elle se retourna et fit son plus faux des sourires.

« Bonsoir Miki. » La nommée se passa le bout de sa langue entre ses lèvres et dévisagea de haut en bas sa sœur comme si elle était un vulgaire bout de viande, cela rendit la protagoniste aux rubis nauséeuse qui se sentit comme entièrement nue face à ce prédateur. Intérieurement, elle avait cette folle envie de lui jeter le contenu de sa flute de champagne sur le visage de cette manipulatrice et de hurler à tout le monde quel monstre elle était réellement, mais cela se retournerait contre elle, et elle avait d'autres objectifs en tête. Toutefois, elle se calma. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis sa tentative de suicide. Elle lui avait dit tous ces mots qui furent enclenchés à sa déchéance, personne ne croirait qu'elle fut abusée par elle, c'était une menteuse doublée d'une folle, elle recommencerait à la gouter lorsqu'elle serait de nouveau libre, que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait lui échapper, qu'elle lui appartenait seulement…

« Tu es en beauté Zuru. Tu es si délicieuse avec l'âge, une vraie femme, et c'est en partie grâce à moi que tu es devenue une. » Miki s'approcha dangereusement du visage de sa proie qui ne cillait pas bien qu'elle se mordît jusqu'au sang l'intérieur de sa joue, elle détourna la tête sur le côté et ce fut un mauvais mouvement, ce souffle familier qui caressait sa peau la fit se figer encore plus qu'elle n'était capable de tenir. Elle ne devait pas s'emporter, elle ne devait pas fondre en larme. Elle devait penser à quelque chose qui la calmerait… le sourire doux et bienveillant de Natsuki apparut dans son esprit tourmenté ainsi que son regard profond et tendre. Shizuru se mit à sourire divinement malgré elle, son bourreau remarqua ce changement subit d'attitude. Elle fut étonnée de découvrir une telle image, jamais Shizuru n'avait montré un pareil visage jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il y avait simplement de la terreur et de l'imploration. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivée ? La brune attrapa brutalement le menton de sa petite sœur qui la fixait avec intensité, son regard vin s'assombrit vers la couleur du pétrole. Il y avait cette haine qui ne semblait pas s'échapper de son être. La beauté à la chevelure auburn repoussa d'une claque adroite cette main envahissante d'elle et sourit de nouveau, mais Miki vit une différence entre les deux sourires, elle serra des dents.

La châtaine devait procéder à son autre projet de vengeance, elle vit sa proie entrer dans la salle de réception.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Remercier Bettyful pour ce chapitre, j'avais oublié cette histoire._**

* * *

Shizuru remarqua un nouvel invité à la soirée, elle se mit à sourire sournoisement. Miki se retourna et fronça des sourcils, elle reprit des sourcils et fit un petit signe de la tête à l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Ce fut Reito Kanzaki, l'un des plus riches célibataires de la région, beau, intelligent avec une immense fortune, il était un excellent parti pour n'importe quelle femme.

Et Miki avait jeté son dévolu sur ce jeune et irrésistible héritier, qui n'avait jamais eu de relations sérieuses avec une femme, il profitait de la vie. Miki se dirigea vers sa proie et Shizuru vit l'intérêt de sa grande sœur à l'avoir dans ses griffes, en plus d'être une manipulatrice, violeuse, elle était vénale et arrogante. Le jeune homme salua la jeune femme, il vit arriver en sa direction la famille Fujino en son ensemble. Bien entendu, la buveuse de thé venait aussi l'accueillir.

« Mr. Kanzaki. Quel plaisir que vous soyez venu à notre soirée. » Le brun sourit poliment, il aurait préféré faire la fête avec ses amis, mais il avait un devoir à cause de son nom, il ne pouvait s'en déroger.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Reito. C'est un plaisir d'être venu Mr. Fujino. » Le nommée serra la main de cet homme qui voulait donne à sa fille Miki, ce serait une alliance profitable pour son entreprise et ses affaires.

« Bien Reito. Je vais vous présenter ma famille, voici mon épouse Saya. Ma fille ainée Miki et sa jeune sœur SHizuru. » L'homme suivit du regard les présentations, il fut beaucoup plus attiré par la présence de Shizuru, elle irradiait d'une beauté incroyable, il fallait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas la remarquer. Il fut intrigué par cette canne blanche et son sourire se fana doucement.

« On va vous laisser les jeunes, j'ai des invités à accueillir. » Excusez-nous. » Kiro s'en alla avec sa femme, laissant les deux sœurs ennemies en tête à tête avec le célibataire endurci. Miki semblait extrêmement irritée, elle avait tenté de faire une conversation avec Kanzaki, mais il ne cessait de fixer du regard sa jeune sœur, c'était comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle arborait une telle haine d'être mise de côté.

« Que s'est-il passé avec votre jambe ? Si cette question vous semble indiscrète, vous n'êtes pas obligée de mon répondre. » Reito questionna timidement, il ne voulait pas brusquer cette châtaine. Elle semblait être meurtrie malgré ce sourire qu'elle présentait si aisément, il pouvait se voir en elle.

« Ma sœur a tenté de se suicider en se pendant, et voilà le résultat, elle ne peut plus marcher correctement, c'est dommage n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait pu être parfaite si elle n'était pas une éclopée. » La nommée fut blessée par les paroles de son oppresseur, non, elle fit semblant d'être gravement touchée. Il fallait qu'elle montre aux autres que cette femme était une personne détestable, et jouer la victime lui serait profitable à cette tâche. Donc, elle baissa la tête vers le sol, comme si elle avait honte, elle pinça ses lèvres pour retenir de fausses larmes dont elle maitrisait leur mouvement.

« Kannin na, je vais y aller. »

« Shizuru-san… » Ladite s'éloigna en boitillant doucement, elle effaça les perles salées de son regard assombri, elle serra fortement son appui qui lui permirent d'être sur ses deux jambes. Mais elle fut étonnée de sentir une présence la retenir doucement par le poignet, elle se retourna et vit Reito.

« Mr Kanzaki ? »

« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû poser une telle question personnelle. » Shizuru soupira, elle fixa le brun.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude que les gens veuillent savoir ce qu'il se passe avec moi, je suis une Fujino. Oui, j'ai tenté de me suicider, et le résultat fait que j'ai des problèmes pour marcher correctement. Vus devriez ne pas être à mes côtés, on parlera de vous sinon. » Reito prit dans ses bras la beauté de Kyoto qui fut sous le choc de se rapprochement puis il la repoussa aussitôt faisant tituber la jeune femme aux rubis puis il la rattrapa doucement par la taille :

« Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, simplement… vous ressemblez tellement à ma mère, elle a eu un terrible accident, elle se trouve actuellement en fauteuil roulant, et vous voir m'a fait remuer de vieux souvenirs, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi que vous ne soyez pas parfaite comme le dit votre sœur. Je trouve que vous rayonnez d'une beauté que ne possèdent pas les autres femmes. Vous êtes unique. » Shizuru se mit à sourire, elle attrapa l'avant-bras de son interlocuteur et d'une voix tremblante et elle dit :

« Ookini. » L'homme semblait ravi.

« Voulez-vous danser avec moi à la piste de danse ? » Shizuru était surprise par cette demande, elle détourna la tête d'embarras.

« Dans mon état ? Je ne voudrais pas vous faire honte auprès des autres, vous devriez être avec quelqu'un d'autre, il y a de plus belles danseuses dans les environs et qui seraient ravies d'avoir votre compagnie. »

« Et si je trouve que vous êtes la plus belle des jeunes femmes ici ? Et vous ne me ferez pas honte, on me jalousera d'être avec vous. Vous n'avez qu'à poser votre pied sur le mien et vous appuyer sur moi, je guiderais la danse. S'il vous plait ?» Insista l'hériter, Shizuru acquiesça à la demande, son plan semblait parfaitement fonctionner. Oui, elle avait tout planifié, elle savait pour la mère de Reito, elle savait que sa sœur voulait cet homme, elle lui prendrait devant ses yeux. Elle croisa le regard furieux de Miki, elle l'observa quelques secondes, elle n'allait pas l'intimider de nouveau. Elle se fit emporter sur la piste de danse.


End file.
